Vacations in Hinatasou old version
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Re-upload; Hinata-sou gets the visit of 3 unexpected visitors. Discontinued.


Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

-------------

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part one: Where on Earth are we? The Hinata Apartments.

KABOOOOM

The scene opens in a wasted building where an explosion came out. From inside toward outside came out some reploids running a high speed. Two of them where the famous Maverick Hunters, X and Zero.

"There he goes, hurry up X!!!" cried out the red hunter.

X nodded and prepared his X-Buster while he dashes toward the maverick who was running away.

"Great, at this rate we will not catch him!" cried out X. "Why of all the mavericks we had to end up with Dash Roadrunner!!"

"Quit complaining and hurry up!!" Yield Zero as he withdraws his Z saber. "Zanzen-ku!!" cried out Zero and then he strikes the air making energy slashes that fly towards the maverick. X also starts shooting his plasma gun.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! You will never get me stupid hunters cause I'm the fastest!!" mock the maverick. Then he saw and opening and make a tight right turn. X and Zero saw this and tried to stop failing and falling rolling over on the ground.

"Damn that junk bird!!! That hurted!!" complained Zero while trying to stand up. "Please get off my back Zero." X was under Zero in a bad position.

"HAHAHAHA, how stupid!!" said the maverick making fun of them. Then a voice on his back called him. "Hey Dash, over here!" The maverick turned and saw a black armored panther taking a glance out of a door. "Shadow Panther! Where the hell where you!?"

"Never mind that, hurry before those two recovers!" called the panther. Both mavericks enter the house.

"About time Panther… I almost got caught!" complained Dash Roadrunner.

"You're not far from it because you ARE caught…" said the Panther grinning.

"What the hell are you talk…" said the maverick while turning around then saw as the panther starts to glow and turns into a marine blue armored reploid. "What the hell!!!?? Who are you!?!?"

"You're friend was given a vacation… you will as well, say hi to him on Hell." The guy extends his right hand and a handgun materialized on his hand. Then the maverick screamed and tried to run but a shot blew his head off. The body felled on the ground while the vital fluid was spilling around.

The door flew open and X and Zero enters on scene. They glance around and saw the guy and the death maverick.

"Oh man… Axl, can't you do it a little bit less mean?" complained X toward the reploid.

Axl didn't answer, just sighed and walks toward the door. Zero stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job kid." Said Zero and grins. Axl nodded and walks outside. "So… what are we going to do with him?" asked X while aiming his finger to the death maverick. "I dunno, let the cleaning crew do the job, I'm outta here." Zero heads back while X look at the maverick a little sad. "Even for a maverick… he didn't deserved this cruel death…" he sighs and heads outside also.

Now outside the two hunters and the Ex-Red Alert member, where making sure that the coast was clear. Then X called Head Quarters to announce the successful mission.

"Ok… roger, X out." Zero turned at him. "So, what's the news?"

"Signas is on the move, the Lifesaviors and the rescue team will come in a while. Also the team that will pick up us and the mavericks." Reported X.

"I see… sheesh can't they be a bit faster?" Complained Zero.

"uhm…?" Axl sense something and turned. "What is it Axl?" asked Zero. "Someone is here…" With that, X and Zero guard up their senses and started in complete alert.

"So… I see you guys are still sharp after all…." A voice echoed around. The tree reploids glances towards the roof where a reploid was standing over there, cover in a huge cloak that covers a 95% of his body and almost the face.

"Who the hell are you!?" claims Zero to the stranger.

"You don't need to know… but soon you will. Actually I'm here to give you a test Maverick Hunters… also get rid of you for a while… of even better… forever…" said the stranger. His voice sounds like a guy around his 18ths.

"hehehe, believe, everyone tried to do that but no one had done it yet." Mocked Zero.

"Yeah that's true." Mention X and shrugged. Axl takes out his handgun and shoots at the stranger. But an energy shield stopped the shot. "What the!?"

"Mmm, nice shot, but my shield protects me… now it's time for your vacation!!" said the stranger.

In a matter of seconds the stranger's hands glows with energy and shoots it towards the Hunters. They didn't had time to dodge it since a portal opened on the floor and suck them out. The Hunters falls into a multicolored hole screaming their fall out.

"…. I'm sorry guys…" said the stranger and jumps into the darkness.

In another place, a hole opens in the sky and 3 hunters falls from it and hit the solid ground with an "ukf!"

"Man… what a ride…" said Zero in pain.

"Zero… can you get off my back?" complained X.

"Can you all get off mine!? You guys are not light ya' know!" complained Axl.

"Sorry." Both said and get off Axl's back.

A bit of time has passed and the 3 where standing and glancing around. The place can't be seen since a solid fog that was covering the place.

"Where on Earth are we…?" asked Zero to no one.

"Well Zero, it seems we are in the middle of nowhere with a huge fog that does not let us see where on earth are we, or if we are on earth!" Said a cheerful X with his finger raised and smiling big. Then Zero hit his head. "Ouch!!!"

"I know that stupid!!! I was asking in wonder!!" yielded Zero. "Yeah but you didn't had to hit me ya know!!!" Both X and Zero where discussing while Axl was watching them. He then smile at them and glance toward another place.

"Hey guys… looks like the fog is leaving." Said Axl, X and Zero stopped fighting and glance at what Axl said.

The place starts to clear, the fog was clearing out. The place where they where standing was like a hall, but in front of them was a huge stone stairs going up in a mountain. The 3 hunters where so impress with the scenery that they where speechless. Taking a look around they saw that the pace was no so futurist as their place and it has no signal of the fifth war incident that almost rip off the earth's life. There is only one answer for that.

"We are in the past!?!? How the hell are we on the past!?" a furious Zero kicked the ground.

"That hole has to be a time hole…" said Axl looking around. "But which period of time are we… I don't know, my sensors can't pick anything, we are here in blind."

"If we are in the past, I guess we should change into out human forms." X Summits opinion.

Zero and Axl nodded and a light covers all of then and a flash light blind the scene and then stop giving back the view. Zero was in his human form, he looked like an 19 years old guy dressed in blue jeans and black shoes. He was wearing a red jacket with white sleeves and a white T-shirt inside. His blond hair was tide up in a pony tail. X also appeared in his human form, more like a 16 years old. Dressed in white shorts, a sky blue sweatshirt and white sneakers. His brown hair was messy also. Axl had his hair messy, his appearance was like 15 years old and was dressed in black cargo pants, white shirt and a sleeveless black jacket.

"So what now?" ask Zero. "First of all, we have to change our names, we can go around calling ourselves X and Zero." Answer X. "True true, so any ideas?" Asked Zero. "I'm gonna be Rock, I like that name, makes me feel strong." Said X or now Rock making strong poses.

"Yeah keep dreaming. Well I'm gonna be Kinnosuke." Said Zero. "Pretty long name, just like your hair." Rock said making fun of Zero. "Shut up 'Rock'."

"So, how about you Axl?" ask Rock to the shape shifter reploid. "Axel…" that's his answer.

"Very original… just putted one letter on it." Said Zero now Kinnosuke crossing arms. "Hey, I like my name ok?" Axl now Axel retorted, Zero just rolled his eyes.

"We are not going to do nothing standing here, let's head upstairs, maybe we can find something." Said X walking toward the stairs.

"Hey X! Wait up!!" follow Zero and Axl behind.

Then form a corner 4 old men dressed as monks where looking the scene.

"Weird kids…" said one. "Not humans…" said another. "From the future…" said the third. "Is this the end?" said the forth.

After a while, X, Zero and Axl arrive at the top and where amazed by the huge house that was there. Like zombies they walked inside with out seen the sing that said 'All girls dormitory.' They keep walking until they stopped at the Lobby.

"Wow, this place is neat! Are we in some kind of Hotel or something?" said X amazed.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone here?" asked Axl walking around. "Looks like nobody is here."

"Hey guys, look they even have hot springs!" celebrated Zero.

"But don't you think is a good idea?" mention X.

"Oh come on X, maybe is a hotel so it will be ok!" then after that, Zero dashes towards the hot spring.

"There he goes…" X sighs. "Don't you think we are forgetting something captain? How are we going back?" ask Axl.

"I don't know Axl, first of all, we have to know where are we and the time. Then we figure something out." Answer X.

Back with Zero, he already hopped to the water and was relaxing his life out.

"aaaaaahhh this is the life… no rules, no responsibility, no hunting… just myself and this hot water… I give all I have to have something like this back at HQ." then Zero closes his eyes.

The camara change to the floor and the entrance door slice open and someone walk in. Then the water starts splashing as the sound of the persons gets into the water. Zero's sense hit him as he hide in the back of a rock.

[What tha, is it X or Axl? Well I guess they decide to get in. Better take a look.] Thought Zero as he rises.

Zero rises out of his hiding place and meets face to face with a 18 years old girl with black hair long to her shoulders She stops in tracks as she was in front at one feet of the blond hunter. Both shocked no one said a word for a moment. Zero's cheeks blushes as she glances down and up and gulps. (Did I mentioned that both where totally naked?)

"Eh…. Hi…" Zero could speak. Then the girl's eyes sharpen as an angry expression came up to her. "A pervert…" said the girl as she takes out a katana.

Zero blinks as the girl raises her weapon. Then the girl yields "Heaven's cry school! RAIJIN-KEN!!!"

The girl strikes Zero with the sword making an explosion. The noise was heard completely that X and Axl where on red alert. They start to run but people starts to appear and most of them girls.

"What's all he racket!? Uh?" a blond-sand haired girl appears and glance at X and Axl. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah uh eh ah uh." Said a stunned X and a surprised Axl.

Then they heard a huge scream as a blond guy was running away from a sword armed maniac who was screaming curses at Zero. Both passed by the group as they all stayed stunned, and then the sonic boom hit the group sending all flying out.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT YOU PEEPING TOMB!!!" cursed the girl as Zero runs in top speed.

"What did I do to deserve this!? What the hell is going on!? And how a human can keep up with me!?" wonders the surprised reploid. "I wish I had my saber now! Uh? Aha!!"

Then Zero saw something that will come in handy. He grabbed a tube and made a huge stop, and then in matter of seconds he turns 180 and blocks the girl's strike. The girl was shocked by it and then gritted her teeth in fury. Both starts fighting in a duel making strikes and attacks to each other.

[How can this possible? This is not a normal person, he is dodging and blocking all my attacks, an even worst I can't defend myself from his offence, who is this guy!?] Thought the girl.

Then she strikes but Zero dodges getting inside her defense and unarmed her from her weapon and strikes making her loose balance and falls backwards, but Zero grabbed her before she hit the ground and stayed there glancing at each other with no words. Then the group walks in on scene and watch them blushing and with sweat drop.

"Uhm… guys… eh…" said a 15 years old short blue haired girl. "Haven't you noticed you're both NAKED?" finish Axl with a stone face. Both fighters noticed this and ran to cover.

"Uhm, looks like Motoko here found herself a new boyfriend. Lucky girl and one well built also." Said the blond-sand haired girl.

"Kitsune that's not it!!!! This pervert enter the Hinatta-sou and was peeping on the hot springs!!!" protested the girl called Motoko.

"Who're you calling a pervert!? You were the one who enter when I was in!" protested Zero.

"Stupid moron, don't you know what place is this!? This is an ALL GIRLS dormitory you imbecile!!" Motoko Retorted.

"A what!?!?" said Zero, X and Axl at the same time.

"Didn't you saw the sing outside?" said Motoko.

"What's going on here?" a black haired girl dressed in black and hair tide in a pony tail with a stone face glance enters the room. "Who are you guys?"

"Oii Kanako, never saw you come in, looks like we have visitors." Said Kitsune.

"Mmmm… Shinobu, did Keitaro come back from Tokyo U already? Do he was waiting for someone?" asked Kanako.

"I don't think so… and he hasn't come back yet." Answer the blue haired girl.

"Then gentlemen you are invading private property… I want an explanation." Ask Kanako. X took as step forward and open his mouth.

"I am Rock Light. The blond's name is Kinnosuke…mmm…" Zero interrupted X, "Willy… Kinnosuke Willy." "Yeah right, that." Finish X, then he turns to Axl. "And he is…" Axl interrupted him, "Axel McSilver, sorry about all this."

X clear his troath and continue, "We are travelers looking for a place to stay. We were wondering around and end up here. We thought that this was an INN so we came in. Never saw any sing though."

"I see, mmm… can you guys come to my office maybe we can clear something out." Said Kanako to the hunters.

"What!?!? You can't let them get in!!" protested Motoko.

"Why not!?" asked Suu.

"Cause they are men, and HE is a PERVERT!"

"Who you calling a pervert!?" protested Zero standing up.

"YOU STUPID!!! STOP FLASHING YOURSELF!!!" yielded Motoko and Zero hide back down. "See what I mean?"

"You was the one who came in, you're the pervert one stupid maniac tomboy excuse of a swordswoman!" taunted Zero.

"Why you!?!? I'm gonna rip you apart!!!!" stands up in a flame aura holding up her katana. "Now look who's flashing to everybody." Mockes Zero. Motoko got the indirect and ran back to her hiding place while X had a nosebleed and Axl was blushing red.

Time later all of them where on the lobby, Zero and Motoko dressed up, and sitting around.

"Can you please let us stay!? It just will be for a short while." X put his most cute puppy dog eyes to convince them while Zero and Axl where sweat dropping.

"Mmmm.. it seems you guys are not around here… you speak well Japanese for been American… why are 3 guys from United States here on Japan anyways." Asked Haruka to the trio while smoking as always.

"We are here for an accident. We lost all our things and IDs, and we need a place to stay while we figure out how to go back." Zero told them while skipping the part they where from the future.

"Ok, we will wait until the manager comes back." Answer Kanako to the trio.

"Bah!! You guys do what ever you want." Retorted Motoko then glares towards Zero and takes out her katana, "But if he goes around me, I swear I'm gonna kill you, you pervert…"

"You and what army 'samurai girl'" taunted Zero in a sarcastic grin. "I beated you once and I can beat you twice and even more you slowpoke."

"Why….you…little… I'm…gonna!!!" Motoko was getting even angrier.

"Read my lips kid… BRING…IT…ON.." taunted Zero even more. Both where going to fight, when a gunshot was triggered. Both of them stop in act and glances towards Axl.

"Whooo he has a gun!" said a hyper Suu.

"I think we are getting this over the limit captain… we need to maintain out limits. First we solve this problem and then you can fight your new girlfriend all you want." Said Axl, then Zero glares at him.

"Always Kinnosuke getting the girls, sheesh…" X shrugged after that and Zero glared at him also.

"I'm gonna get you guys later, but still you are right." Zero then turns to Motoko. "Maybe our duel has to be postpone 'samurai girl'. We have more important things to do than playing with a slowpoke like you."

"Why you!? You just got so lucky, I can beat you with one arm tide on my back and blinded by a headband!!" taunted Motoko.

"Oh yeah? I can beat you with BOTH hands tide up and sleeping like a baby!" retorted Zero.

The rest where with big sweat drops and sighs deeply. "Here we go again…" finished X.

Narrator: what will be of X, Zero and Axl… will they go back their own time? Or will they stuck in the past forever. Don't miss the next episode of this story.

----

Author's note:

Well, I hope you guys like this story so far. I haven't seen a cross over of Mega Man X and Love Hina, so I came up with the idea to see how these two series can be compatible. This story won't be to long, so let's see how it will end up.

------

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

-------------

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part two: And the disaster begins, will the hunters survive?

Scene: The scene starts time after the previous event. After 3 fights between Motoko and Zero, thinks settle down. Zero was outside, X was reading a magazine on the lobby while watching Suu playing some video games and Axl was just walking around seen the place.

Axl was impressed of the place. Looks like a quite pacific place to relax and takes some vacations. He was walking down the half way when a noise took his attention. He walks into a room, finding himself in the kitchen. Inside was Shinobu making dinner, since she was concentrated in her cooking, she didn't notice Axl coming in.

"What are you doing?" said Axl. "WHUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Shinobu yipped while throwing some ingredients in the air and falling backwards. At high speed, Axl catch her with one hand and also catch the ingredients with other. "You ok? Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

Shinnobu look straight to the eyes of her savior then took in mind their position and blushed furiously. She gets up as lighting speed and starts cooking again deep redder. "N-no, it's nothing, thank you." She answered and Axl blinks twice.

"So, can you tell me what you are doing?" ask Axl with curiosity.

"I'm just cooking dinner, is my job in here. These are miso soup and some sukiyaki. Do you want to try some?" said Shinobu with a smile. Axl blinks and come close. "Sorry I don't remember your name."

"McSilver Axel… and you are?" said Axl, (Remember that in Japan the last name is said first then the first name). "Maehara Shonobu."

Shinobu took a small plate and gave Axl some of the miso soup. With curios he took it and took a sip. Taste it some times, then got in deep thoughts, then eat the whole thing.

"Delicious… this is really delicious!! The best thing I had tasted in my entire life ever since I was awaken!" said Axl amazed.

"Awaken?" ask Shinobu confused. Axl saw his mistake and tried to correct things. "Eh I mean, ever since I was a little kid… yeah that." He smiles sheepishly. Shinobu blinked twice and then turn to her cooking smiling. "Thank you." She said with a light blush.

"You should try to professional cook, you can get pretty famous for it Miss Shinobu." Said axl still amazed.

"Shinobu will be fine Axel-kun. And thank you for the idea, actually I'm thinking on it. Do you want me to teach you some things?" Shinobu smile at him as he nodded happily.

Same time another place, Kanako had a talk with X and Zero about the problem. Since Kanako was still with the idea of converting the apartments in an INN again, she accepted the 3 hunters, but giving some warnings though. Then they where walking until arriving into a room. She opens the door and a huge buckle was inside filled with hot water.

"Gentlemen, this is the boys' hot spring room." She said showing the place.

"You have to be kidding me… is this a joke? Why us in here!?" protested the blond hunter.

"Is the rules, the hot springs for the girls… this is the place where the manager takes his baths also…" said Kanako with her stone face and tone. "Well if you excuse me I have to check on something. Ja ne." then she head out.

"What are we going to do Zero? We can't fit in here together…" comment X looking around.

"That means we have to take turns… so I go first." Said Zero, X protested, "No way *I* go first!!" They start arguing again then Zero got an idea.

"Ok, let's toss a coin." He said taking out a coin. "Head I go first, tails you don't. Fair?"

"Fair enough." Smile X widely. Then Zero tosses the coin and its tails. "Tails, ok X see ya in a while." Said Zero taking his stuff and getting inside locking the door.

X then turns around and said mumbling, "I'm glad it was that way, since the place is only for one…wait a minute…" he realized what just happened and turns hitting the door. "ZEROOOOO!!!! YOU CHEATER LET ME IN!!!"

"No way X! Now wait your turn!" Zero answer back. X kicked the floor angry and making spoil ness and childish curses walks away.

Back to the kitchen, Axl was doing a fine job in his cooking. Well most of all that Shinobu was a great teacher. He smiling grabbed the utensils and ingredients and mixes and moves. Shinobu was also impressing for the quickness of his learning abilities, also his speed.

"This is fun, actually I'm enjoying myself cooking, never knew that this could be really fun!" said Axl enjoying his works.

From the hall, X passed by the door. Then shows his face watching Axl and Shinobu.

"Lucky bastard… now he finds himself a girlfriend…" X cursed Axl's luck and charms, and since he was in a bad mood it didn't help any better.

"No wait it wasn't my fault WAIT!!! WAMB WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CRASH" a voice screamed from outside and crash-landed inside the building.

"What the heck was that!?" asked Axl in alert. "Oh kami, sempai is home!" Answer Shinobu running out, Axl confused follow her as X hide himself from them.

When no one was in the kitchen, X head inside and watch the things that Axl had made. Then he got an evil grin in his face and took some bottles and pepper and start making his custom work on the food. Then throw away the things and head outside whistling.

From the front door, the door burst open letting in a pissed off Naru followed by Haruka. Axl and Shinobu arrive to the scene just in time when Keitaro appears also apologizing to Naru. From another corner X also tae a glance to the new arrivals curious of what might happen.

"I don't want to hear none of your lame excuses Urashima Keitaro so get the hell out of my face before I send you against o orbit!!!" yielded Naru at her former boyfriend.

"But Narusegawa!! It wasn't my fault really!" defends himself Keitaro.

"Sempai you arrive! Welcome home!" greets Shinobu. "Hey Keitaro, getting in trouble with Naru as always I see, you never change." Greetings also Kitsune showing from the corner.

"Where is Motoko?" asked Keitaro to Kitsune. "She is up training as always, trying to take off her anger." "Anger?" blinks Keitaro.

"Oniichan, we need to talk, it seems we have new attendants." Said Kanako from behind him. "New attendants?"

"KEITAAAARRROOO!!!" screams Suu as she jump-kick Keitaro once again knocking him off balance. He trips and falls on top of Naru.

"Ouch… watch it dummy!" then she realized Keitaro's face was in the middle of her breast. "YOU DON'T GET TYRED DO YOU!?!?!?" she screams as she uppers Keitaro to orbit once again.

After a while, Kanako explained Kintaro the arrival of the 3 hunters. Keitaro agree to let them stay until their problem was solved. After that, they eat dinner and had a bathroom crisis thanks to something that 'mysteriously' happened to the food. After that, X was nowhere to be found, Axl was getting another lessons from Shinobu since the previews were damage *somehow* and Zero was walking around when he heard some noises. With interest he start to walk toward the noises to see what was about. With a strong jump, he arrives at the roof for a better view. Seen what was about, he grins and jumps again arriving at the place where the noise was coming from.

The author of the noise was Motoko, who was training her sword technique cutting the leaves at high speed. Zero was impress as how a mere human was that fast, with quite interest he approach quietly toward her. But then Motoko sense something as she turns throwing knives toward the intruder.

"Who are you, show yourself!!!" demand the swordswoman. Zero came out from the shadows holding the knives with his hand. "Oh is you… what the hell are you doing here!? Do you want a death wish?"

"Pretty impressive Samurai-girl, but still a slowpoke." Taunted Zero once again. "I'll make you eat those words Gaijin-baka."

"Then bring it on… I always wanted a good fight…" taunted Zero taking out a bokken. Both fighters where ready to fight but then a scream disturbed them as Keitaro slam into Zero knocking him out the balcony and both falling face-first on the first floor.

"Hah… weakling… perverts hits where pervert goes… as both deserves…" mocked Motoko as she heads out. Downstairs where and unconciense Keitaro and Zero with spirals on their eyes.

In another place, X saw the scene of Keitaro. He saw how accidentally Keitaro fall into the hot spring when the girls where taking a bath and saw how Naru once again send poor Keitaro to orbit. With some thinking he brought the most malefic, and childish, plan he can come up with. And his plan start flawless, the victim: Axl, was walking on the hallway as X start chasing him on the shadows. When Axl was in front of the 'x' mark, X throw something knocking Axl off balance. Then he slams into the door getting inside as the floor had oil on it. Axl slides at high speed at flies into the hot springs with a huge SPLASH

Then Axl pulls himself up from the water. "What the hell happened…? What knocked me?" "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" a scream brought back Axl to his sense as he glance around. In front of him was Shinobu, as in her back where the other women glaring evilly toward him.

"Wey!!! Another pervert!!" exclaimed Suu happily as she takes out a bazooka. "Ah no wait no, this is an accident no!!" Axl stands taking back steps.

Shinobu got watery eyes as she ran away face red and crying. "SHINOBU WAIT!!!" exclaimed Axl very confused and not knowing what to do.

"Just great, what we have another pervert… and most of all, you made Shinobuchan cry and those who make her cry pay dearly!!" Said Naru as a red battle aura appears on her.

Axl really scared started to run but a rain of rocks and things flew towards him hitting the poor reploid cold out. Outside in a corner, X was chuckling evilly while hearing the commotion in the hot springs.

"Hehehehe… sometimes I can be so evil…" he finish saying.

End of part 2.

-----------

Author's note:

Well this chapter didn't came out as I expected. Well I was a bit tired of coming from school.

But I promise this, from now on, things will come more interesting and better since we are almost at the middle of the saga.

But also I need some ideas since I'm lacking of body contend.

Anyway I see you in the next part.

Sponsored by: S.O.M.V.G.A.M.P. INC.

----

Announcement:

I'm sorry for not updating the new parts, but school had kept me busy, besides I was waiting for Vol. 14 of Love Hina to come this moth so I can be completely inform about the story line. But now I can continue. But first some info about this story.

Data and explanation about the story so readers can understand it's content.

Explanation about the story, story line and data:

Mega Man X world:

Takes place after X7, since I haven't played it yet, I wont mention to much of it. But the reason for why Axl is on the party, is because is after X7 and I need a third character from MMX.

Love Hina World.

The story line is based on the Manga Storyline. Since the Manga is the true storyline and it's the complete version plus it explains a lot and is flawless, I took it from the manga storyline, besides I don't like the anime storyline because is really messed up the story.

Joining both worlds:

The time period that takes place this fanfiction is on after Vol 14 of Love Hina Manga BUT before the epilog (The 4 years after chapter 118) of the manga. In other worlds it takes between it. The time takes 1 year after chapter 118, so Keitaro and Naru aren't still married yet and Ema Maeda hasn't arrived.

Explanation of characters and Data in this story:

Mega Man X (Rock Light):

In this story, X takes a curious attitude that sometimes makes him a bit OOC. In X7, X has lost more of his ideal of fighting for the humans, and continues disliking fighting, also has lost faith in what he believes. In this story, X is still a bit like that, also he has now a childish and spoil attitude that makes him most of the time like a teenager or most like a child. (Something like Suu). And most of the time is acting spoil and childish except when something serious is on the moment. Also he has a bit of dislike of Axl. About my sources has told me, X is a bit jealous of Axl, because Axl is like him when he started to fight, having the believes and innocents, X sees his past on Axl and that's why he is a bit cold to him. Also that Zero takes Axl most of the time.

Zero (Kinnosuke Willy):

Zero in here does not change most of it, his cool and confident attitude is always there also been the badass and never turning down a challenge. In my opinion Zero is the same as the original one and I like ti like that.

Axl (Axel McSilver):

I don't know much about this new fellow since I haven't played X7 yet. But letting myself be guided by my sources of information that had played the game, I have been developing Axl's personality almost like it really is. And I hope I have things right.

Keitaro Urashima:

Still been the landlord of the Hinatta apartments, now a second year student in Tokuo U while working on his dream to become a true Archeologist. Still Loves Naru.

Naru Narusegawa:

Second Year of Tokyo U, while studying to be a teacher and Keitaro's fiancée.

Mutsumi Otohime:

Tokyo U second year also, and keeps hanging with keitaro and Naru.

Haruka Urashima:

Still married to Seta while exploring with him in the new researches of archeologist.

Seta (don't remember his last name):

Still as easy going as always while jumping from place to place in his quest of new discoveries. Still married with Haruka.

Sarah MacDougal:

Still traveling with Seta and Haruka while helping both in the discoveries.

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno:

Haruka gave her the Coffee shop and she still runs it with success sellings.

Shinobu Maehada

She is on second year of (not graduated) high school and is studying to take the Tokyo U entrance exam when she graduates. Also is helping Kitsune in the coffee shop as a part-time while also cooking for the residents of the Hinatta apartments.

Mokoto Aoyama:

Could pass the entrance exam and now is on her first year as a Tokyo U student, also training to become a swordswoman to herd the Divine school of Crying Gods. Also in her free time, she writes romance novels. In Vol. 13, she cut her hair short because of a fail she did, since it has pass a year her hair long to her shoulders.

Kaolla Suu:

Third year of high school, princes from India studying abroad. Like Shinobu, she is going to take the entrance exam to Tokyo U after she graduates. Still as hyper as always and does not give any sing of maturing.

Kanako Urashima:

She returned to Hinata apartments as an assistance of Landlord while Keitaro studies in Tokyo U. She is in charge of things and labors while Keitaro is out of the place.

------

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

----

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part three: Anything you do, I can do it better… and oh sweet momma.

Scene: It's another find day in Hinata, the sun shines up in the sky and birds sings. As well as our 3 Hunters who walks in he early morning toward an specific place… Tokyo U.

Rock, Kinnosuke and Axel, X, Zero and Axl as we know them, walks on the streets after getting off of the monorail. Axl was glancing around admiration the place, Zero where mumbling and rumbling and mad while X has a funny face while glancing at Zero.

"Why are we going to this 'Tokyo U' place again?" asks X sheepishly. "SHUT UP!!! I won't let her win!" Zero retorted, and then he raises his arm as a background of an ocean came behind him. "I will show her that I am the best!!!" X and Axl look at Zero with a funny face and a huge sweat drop.

It has passed half the morning and our heroes finally arrive to the famous Tokyo U. They stop at the entrance and take a look around.

"Woah is huge!!" exclaims X.

"I agree with you captain. I wonder if the Urban Leyend is quite true." Respond Axl.

"Hehehehe hahahaha!! So this is it!! Finally I will show her!!!!" Zero clenches his fists and greets his teeth.

The three of them get a step forward going trough the entrance. A cold win passes around, then Zero raises his fists and the blue aura of confidence appears. Then he takes a bunch of air and…

"TOKYO U!! GIVE ME YOUR DAMN EXAMN!!!!" he screams aloud. Then a giant onion made of metal crashes of top of him CRASH

A random guy appears wearing construction uniform and speaks, "Oops sorry about that, guess the rope ripped off. Is he ok?"

"Eh… don't worry… worst has hit him, he is ok." Answers X sheepishly.

"Captain, are you ok?" Asks Axl worried besides a fallen Zero, who is half under the metal onion, with spirals on his eyes and moaning.

{FLASH BACK}

"An Urban Leyend…?" Asked Axl to Shinobu, both of them where sitting in the living room. Shinobu nodded and answers back, "Yeap! This Dormitory has a special magic, it says it can accomplish any dream that people desires, BUT you have to be always positive and never give up!"

"Bah… who could believe in such fairy tales…" remark Zero who was on a corner wall crossed of arms and eyes close.

"But is it true… also there is one about the Tokyo U, Toudai. It says that two people that are in love go to Tokyo U together, they will love happily ever after." Pointed Shinobu as she raises her index finger. Zero snorted as Axl gasp of impression.

Besides them, Suu and X where playing video games as X wins some rounds and Suu the others. X when he hears this, raises his head looking backwards.

"That's pretty interesting, and all this are true?" asked X to Shinobu.

"Of course!! We all want to go to Tokyo U to be with Keitaros!" said the cheerful Suu. X, Axl and Zero gasped at this. "As friends of him and family of course." Corrected Shinobu.

"Oh great! I wish I could see that place!" jumps X on excitement.

"And the legend is quite true also." Everybody turns around to see Keitaro at the door. "Naru and I promised each other to go to Tokyo U when we grow up, and we did! We are happy together and soon we will get married."

"Sempai!!!" said Shinobu blushing, "How long have you been there!?"

"Long enough." He answers. "I wish to see this Tokyo U one." Said Axl while looking at his seniors. "Sure, one day I'll give you a tour." Answer Keitaro.

In that, Motoko enters the room agitated. "Suu! Where did you put my…" she kept quiet founding herself face to face with the blond warrior. "damn… for all the places I have to find YOU here…"

"Oh for Kami… look who it is… the Samurai-girl, nice day isn't it? Dong you 'training' as always!?" mocks Zero while he gives her an annoying smirk. "Shut the hell up!"

"Oh yes! Motoko is applying for Tokyo U also, but she failed the entrance exam and now she is a Ronin." Said Suu.

"SUU!!!!!!" yield Motoko. "Oh! And she got the worst scores in last moth's mock exam." Join in Shinobu. "SHINOBU!!!" "Mmm… also she lied to her sister once again, not taking out those stupid romance novels she writes." Finishes Suu.

Motoko felt like her surround brakes like glass and she falls kneeled in a black background while sobbing in shame. [Why… why the Gods punish me with this… and even worst… in front of HIM] she thought as she can hear the Hunter's laugher, and imagen Zero laughing at her face.

"Now now guys, Motoko si doing her best and I am confident this year that she will get the best scores." Keitaro cheered her up.

"HAHAHAHA! Not only you're stupid and sloppy in swordsmanship, also you're a brainless bimbo!!!" with that Zero felt on the ground dying of laugher while the rest looked at him with big sweat drops.

That hit the spot, like an instant Motoko's eyes flashes like demons as she stands up as a fire like battle aura surrounds her making the scene dark. Everyone saw this and backed away taking cover. Then STRIKES!!! Motoko's blade met with Zero's hand block. Both Warrios' eyes met as sparks can bee seen exchanging.

"Mark my words Willy! Today is the day I'll send you to hell!!!" taunt Motoko.

"Well well, isn't that nice, hell is so pretty for me, but I see you there first Samurai-girl." Zero taunted back and giving his annoying smirk. Motoko greets her teeth as fury rises in her body.

"I'll make you eat those words!!! I swear I'm gonna kill you!!" said Motoko. "To bad, you are way off lower level to beat me samurai-girl… heck! Even ROCK who is a first level swordsman in training can BEAT you out." He taunt as X sweat drops.

"That immature kid can beat me!? You're nuts!!" she said as Zero retorts, "What scared of the kid?" "ARGH!!!" "Besides, I also can beat you in that test! I bet I can have better scores than YOU!"

This took Motoko by surprise, then anger strikes again in her mind with nasty thought about killing the Egocentric blond gaijin.

"HA! I want to see you try! You gaijin! They say blond guys are airheads!!!" mocks Motoko.

"If I'm an airhead, then you're the queen of empty heads!!" retorted Zero. "AAAAAAARGHH I'LL KILL YOU!!!" "NOT IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!" "CUTING BLADE HEAVEN STRIKE!!!" "WHUAAAA!!!" KABOOOOOOOOOMMMM

The smoke clears, and we can see Motoko standing in the middle gasping for air, X, Suu and Keitaro thrown against the sofa black of smoke, and Axl and Shinobu in the floor with legs raised while Shinobu showing more than a man would love to see under skirt.

"I… gasp finally… gasp killed… gasphim…" said Motoko.

"Not in a million years Babe…" the path clears and Zero was like nothing happened with hands on his hips and with his annoying smirk again.

"Wha!? How? He…!? AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Motoko fainted.

{END OF FLASH BACK}

The day has passed, our hunters had taken the first mock test of this moth. Right now it was three o' clock p.m. and they where heading back to Hinata-sou. They stepped out of the monorail. X was with a puffy face as mad because Zero obligated him to take the test.

"I don't know why you make me do this, if I knew this was your plan I should have stayed in our room!" protested X.

"Stop been such a whimp X, besides this would be a great opportunity to show that samurai-girl who's the boss!" said Zero with confident.

"Well at least I made better scores than you!" X smirks as Zero chocked himself.

"WHAT!? Don't be so cocky kid, you'll see that I am the higher scorer!" Zero said back.

"Mmm.. I don't want to interrupt seniors but… we are robots… we're suppose to have the most intellectual mind… we all score a 100% like a peace of cake." Comment Axl to the two famous hunters.

"Shut up Axl! Let us leave our fantasies!!!" Both X and Zero yield at him, then Axl backed away by the impression.

"Anyway X, I am best than you!" "You're not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too" "Did not!"

Axl watches his two seniors with a huge sweat drop. Then he hears something and turns around. "Hello lady! Uh? WHOA!!! Guys Look out!" A beautiful girl around her twenties with brown hair tide in a braid, falls on top of X making him trip and taking Zero down with them. X hurries and take her on his arms.

"Hey lady! Lady you're ok!?" X turns to Zero alarmed. "Zero!! Help! Check her vital signals!!" Zero does as X asked, but nothing. "She… she is death! There is none!"

X drops the corpse of the girl as he whines and jumps around alarmed as he says "ohmygodohmygodwekilledahumanohmygodmyworstnightmake!!!"

Zero tries to calm X down, as Axl looks around to see if someone noticed them. They didn't notice that the girl sits up in a jump while she has a black stare.

"Ara ara… where on earth am I?" said the girls while she stands up. The notices the 3 boys as Zero is shaking X rapidly to snap him out. "Ara ara… you are you boys?"

The three of them stop at the instant and stare at the girl. A huge moment of silence was around the area as they stare at each other. The Hunters at the girl and the girl at the hunters. Then a cold breeze pass around giving a bit of sound to the ambient. Then their eyes pop out and they jaws falls as they give a scream and hug each other while backing away to a wall from the 'death girl'. The girl blinked twice as she steps forward. The hunters step back but couldn't not longer because of the wall.

"By kami! Wasn't she death just now!?" said Zero. "She is a zombie!!" said X. "I didn't know humans could revive themselves!!!" finishes Axl.

The girl arrived in front of them, then she rises her arms and the hunters gives another scream as little kids. Then X's head was grabbed as she hugs it against her chest. The other two blinks at this while X is shaking his hands struggling to get out.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me from the fall! I don't know how to repay you!" said the girls smiling sweetly. Then she let go of X while he gasp for air blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry, I'm a bit anemic."

"Who… who are you?" asked Zero.

"Otohime, Mutsumi Otohime." She bows at them and then smiles again.

"I'm Willy Kinnosuke, he is McSilver Axel and the kid you just hugged is Light Rock." Present Zero to the girl. "You got us worried Otohime-san, we thought you where death."

"Ara ara, just call me Mutsumi and I'm so sorry. It happens frequently." She smiles sheepishly while putting her right hand at the side of her face making a very cute scene making the 3 boys blush.

"Otohime, Otohime, where did I heard that name… I GOT IT!! You're the otohime Mutsumi Naru-san is always talking about!" said X. Mutsumi blinks and then claps her hands together and smiles, "You know Na-chan and Kei-kun?" the boys nodes.

"We're staying at the Hinata sou temporally." Said Axl. "That so nice, I hope you guys tell me everything that happened. I'm going to my apartment, is close to the Sou, so we can walk together!"

"Sounds good to me." Said Zero.

Mutsumi smiles at them and starts walking, then she trips with a can and falls face first, she stands again and smiles sheepishly and walks again this time a flying ball hit her head making her unbalance and head to the road where a car roll her over sending her flying to the corner of the street. Seen everything, the hunters just could kept watching her with sweat drops. "Is she immortal or something…?" Zero just said.

After a while and long way of walk, the four of them arrives at Mutsumi's apartment. Everyone stare at each other to say good bye.

"It was a pleasure Mutsumi-san, I hope we see you again." Smiles Zero at her.

"Fu fu fu fu, ara ara, yes we will, you guys have a good evening." She said back. Then they bow at each other but X was close to her and both their heads met each other and falls backwards taking Zero and Axl with them.

"ROCK!!" protested Zero. "Ouch…" said Axl. X and Mutsumi stands and make the same cute pose that Mutsumi did before while saying "We're sorry." Axl and Zero sweat drops.

After saying their goodbyes once again, the 3 head out walking away from Mutsumi. She smiles happily while watching them go away. Then a shadow appears in Mutsumi's back while taking a form of a guy dressed in a blue jacket, blue cargo jeans and a white t-shirt under it. He had black hair long to his shoulders, but his eyes can't be seen.

"Ara ara. Do you think they will survive in the Hinata House?" said Mutsumi.

"I have faith in them… they will pass the test…" said the guy as he grins.

Mutsumi turns around and hugs the man in her back. "Go easy on them ok? They seem such nice boys." The man nodes and the scene fade black.

Two day has passed after this as the day of the results from the mock test should arrive. Kitsune enter the house with mail as she speaks aloud, "MAIL ARRIVE!!!"

At an instant foot steps can be heard around the house making a noise like an stampede. Then a ball of teenagers jumps in front of Kitsune while she open her eyes and stare scared at them. She gave a quick scream and the teenagers landed on her fighting over the mail.

"That's mine!" said shinobu, "give that back!" said Motoko, "Hey I got mail!" said X, "Look my new collection arrived!!" said Suu in joy, "Uh? Mail for me!?" said Axl, "Oh yeah!! The results arrive!!!" said Zero in victory. "aauuuuuch…." Said a squished Kitsune.

"So Willy, did your results arrive then? Hehe let's see it so I can laugh at your face!" mocks Motoko.

"Then laugh at this!" Zero put the results on her face, "And most of all, I DIDN'T study!"

"WHAAAAT!? RANK S!! A 100%!!!?" Motoko couldn't believe it. "This is impossible!!"

"Believe it! You have the proof!" said Zero. "This can't be! You cheated!"

"Hey I got also a rank S and a 100%!" said Axl. Motoko's eyes pops out while everyone else gasp in surprise and Shinobu start cheering on Axl.

"What about you Rock?" asked Zero. "Yeah show us show us!" said Suu.

"Well, Kinnosuke made me take it by force at the last moment, so I didn't study but I got a rank S and a 100%." Said X and then grins. "Cool uh!?" "woooooowww".

Motoko had a flashlight that cross her head, she felt her feet weak as she falls on the floor, her eyes big as plates. It may be an excuse, yeah maybe Kinnosuke could have made it since he does not seem that idiot… but no.. also Axel made a perfect score, but she discard him since Axel seems like the smart one and also he is quiet most of the time, bu Rock… ROCK!!! The one that acts childish, the one that seems stupid.. also made a PERFECT score… how can this be… how can she sink so low… and she only got a C… no, she can't make them know this, Kinnosuke will be laughing and making fun of her for the entire life… it has to be a mistake, it's impossible… but then her worst nightmare broke loose with Suu saying, "ooooh Motoko got another C" AARGK!!!! With that everyone blinked twice, then the worst, Kinnosuke fall on the floor laughing her pitiful being. She now wishes the earth take her body into their grasp, she wishes she could die, she wishes to run away, but no, She wont, she has a pride, and that's what HE wants, HE wants to se her suffer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!! WILLY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Motoko jumps grabbing her kanata and drawing it out, then she starts striking Zero all over the place while Zero dodges and ducks, and mocks her. Most of all laughing at her face while the girl is in demon-mode.

Then an explosion was heard outside that made everyone stop in their tracks. Alarmed by this, everyone ran outside.

"What the heck was that!?" said Keitaro. "Is Suu experimenting with her 'toys' again!?" exclaimed Kanako. But they just saw smoke on top of the stair entrance. "Keitaro what's going on?" asked Naru as she runs to Keitaro's side.

A shadow could be seen coming out of the smoke, then a wind blew the smoke out and enters the scene the same man who was hide under a cloak that sent our hunters to this time line.

"It's HIM!" exclaimed X. "Everyone stay back, this guy is dangerous!" said Zero as the three hunters step forward on guard while shielding the Hinata residents.

Axl draws out his gun and aims at the mysterious stranger, "Why are you here!? How did you send us back? Take us back to our home!"

"Axel what's going on!?" asked Shinobu.

"Yes Axel… tell them what's going on… or shall I say… Axl? X… and Zero..?" said the stranger, the hinata residents look at them confuse.

"There is no point in hiding it any longer… X! Axl! Let's call out armors!" said Zero while the other two nodes. A bright light covers our heroes and now they appears in their reploid battle armors. The Hinata residents gasp in shock as they backwards from the trio.

"Now tell us, who are you!? And if you're planning to attack this resident, we will stop you no maverick what Maverick!" said Zero.

"Don't worry, I have not intention on attacking them, or destroying this place… this place means to much to me to do that… I'm interested in you three only…" said the stranger. X, Zero and Axl couldn't understand what he meant, then the stranger grabs the cloak and grins. "I guess it's time to reveal myself… I hope I didn't had to do this until the latest episodes but I got bored at waiting." He smiles sheepishly as everyone face fault. Then he grabs the cloak and toss it out of him throwing it away. X, Zero and Axl opened their eyes in wide as they gasp recognizing who he was.

"Hirrayami…" said X in shock.

"It has to be!! Figures!! There is no other explanation!! He is the only one who has the power to cross time and universe with his astral amulet!! Why I didn't saw this sooner!!" said Zero angrily.

"But why commander, why you did this!?" asked Axl to Hirrayami.

"You will know the answer soon." Hirrayami smirks. "But right now I have to test you guys… to see if you are worth of been a Maverick Hunter in your world…"

"Otoni, what are you doing here? What's the meaning of this!? What in hell is going on!?" exclaimed Naru. Hirrayami's answer was a smirk and the peace sing. Then Mutsumi appears on Hirrayami's back. "Ara ara, Hello everyone! Are we having a party!?"

"Mutsumi!! What are you doing here?" said the Hinata gang at unison.

"Miss Mutsumi get away from him, is dangerous been around this place!" said X.

"Hirrayami, you're a human, so you couldn't have turn Maverick, so why you had done this? ANSWER ME!!!" yield Zero.

"I already said it Zero, you will know the answer soon, but first I must test you." He turns to Mutsumi, "Get to cover, this will get rude." Mutsumi nods and runs to the Hinata gang. "Get ready!" announce Hirrayami as he materialized the Summon Destiny sword on his hand. And with out wasting another second, "MAJIN KEN!!!!" Hirrayami strikes the air making an energy slash towards the hunters, the scene starts getting white by the bright light of the teck as it fades, then and explosion is heard. KABOOOOOOOOM

To

Be

Continued…

End of part three…

----

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

Special Note: I'm sorry for all my bad spelling, I'm trying my hardest to correct them, yes I do. But the problem is that English is not my first language so I just know only 45% of it, and dunno how to detect correctly the miss spells.

One more thing, here I have some pics of some couples that I was thinking to join, how about your opinion readers? Please give me a messeg of opinion and comments about these couples.

1) .

2) .

3) .

4) .

And now with our feature presentation:

-------

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part four: Fight the test, WHAT!? WE WHERE SENT HERE ON PURPOSE!?

"MAJIN KEN!!!" the energy slash explode when hits its target but what it left behind was just a black mark. X, Zero and Axl had jump out of its range and where dashing around Hirrayami.

{Insert action music event here}

Hirrayami didn't move from his position, he just waited while his eyes moving side to side, then KLANK he parry Zero's strike then parry other blows and jumps over him as X shot a plasma shot toward him missing him by seconds. Hirrayami ran toward the House as he made a great dash jump. Axl start shooting his handgun as Hirrayami passed by in the air. When Hirrayami arrive on the top, he then took impulse and back flips while shooting Ki-shots from his hand around.

BOOM BOOM BAM BOOM The blast where coming as a chain reaction in a line. The Hinata residents ran for cover as the explosions run by. They where lucky expect two; when Keitaro tried to hide, a blast took him sending him again into orbit. The second was Motoko who tried to break the Ki-shot to shield the rest but missed by seconds and the explosion sends her backwards.

Mean while, Hirra and Zero where running parallel to each other, then they break on a stop while sliding and facing each other at the same time exchanging strikes with both weapons. X shoots a lv 3 blast at Hirrayami, but he caught this with the corner of the eye as he roll-dash to the back of Zero using him as a shield and the blast hits open wide on Zero's front side. Hirrayami back flips over Zero as Axl shoos his hand gun.

X curse on him seen what he has done as he ran to aid Zero. Then Hirrayami and Axl take on a one to one hand combat battle. Zero hit X's head by his mistake seen that his armor got a bit damaged. In the fight between Axl and Hirrayami, Axl accomplished on absorbing a bit of Hirrayami's dna, then he shape shift as him. Hirrayami smirked at this as both exchanges blows. "Nice trick Axl, but you make a mistake." He said. "uh?" Hirrayami grabs Axl-Hirra in an arm lock as he saw X charging his X-Buster again. Axl's eyes became wide as the plasma shot was shoot at him seconds later hitting his target. Axl fall to the ground shape normal again knocked out.

Hirrayami smirked but Zero snuck on Hirrayami tackling him against the wall. Hirrayami crashes into the wall then fall backwards in pain, but before he touched the ground, Zero grabs him again and attacks him with various combos, then finishes with a strike form his beam saber but was blocked by Hirrayami's sword. Hirrayami kicked Zero into X making both crash into the ground.

Hirrayami ran into them, then slide and low him them making them unbalance. Then strike both with sword combos, uppercut them to the air, takes out his two hand guns and shot them in combos. After that he jumps and with a frontal somersault he knock them to the ground.

{End of action music.}

"Cough cough… damn.. it… when did you… became so… strong…" Zero glare at Hirrayami on the groud.

Hirrayami looked at them and sighed. "Sigh, this is why I sent you here guys… you guys where slacking off and getting over head with the hunts. Now you guys have to train again in body, mind and spirit. If you guys pass the test, you can return home."

"A test… but we are robots…" said a weak X.

"That's correct, but things have been passing on your world that has to be corrected. I could beat you guys easily… and I'm not sigma, I'm here to train you away of your duty, away of your place… this is like a Vacation." Hirrayami answers. "You guys need to get restore, I explain things again when you guys are better." He bows and walks away.

"He is hiding something…. I know it… this is more than a stupid test…" said Zero. After that, he loose conscious.

Time later, Zero open his eyes as his conscious returns to him, he glance around then he discovers something… he is tide up. "WHAT THE HELL!!!?? Who tide me!! Let me go!!" X and Axl also open their eyes.

"Who are you guys really…" a voice came out of a dark corner. The lights turns on and the Hinata crew where there glaring at them.

"Don't you think tiding us with chain is over doing it? Besides we can break free anyway." Said X.

Motoko step forward to Zero and put her katana on his neck. "Who are you guys… answer now…" Zero sighs and nodes. "Ok, there is no matter hiding it now… I'll tell you."

Zero tell them their story, their names and about they are reploids, a special type for androids that have feelings and act like humans, and that they are from the future. Their battle with Sigma but he skip some parts. The Hinata crew where impressed, but Motoko was not that impress.

"I don't trust you guys… if you ever do something I swear I take your heads." She said. Then Zero smirked and taunt, "Keep dreaming samurai-girl, I can kill you in one second, but it goes against reploid laws." Motoko glare at him with a killing glare.

"I still wonder why the commander did this…" Axl pointed out.

"That my friend, is a secret." Hirrayami appears to his side making all jump.

"How the heck you did that!?" explaimed Keitaro who was on top of Naru. "Get down!" Naru complained.

"Just call it 'F-Hunter's school of_how_to_appear_from_nowhere Martial arts'." Hirrayami smiles sheepishly as everyone sweat drops.

"Can you cut the slack already and tell us what's going on Hirrayami!!!" yield Zero.

"Ok, promise me if I tell you, you guys wont get mad." He pleaded.

"Why should we be mad?" ask X, Axl also wonders. As Hirrayami answers, "You will know why."

"Just spill it out!" Zero retorted.

"Ok ok ok… sheeesh…" Hirra complained. Then he AHEM and start to talk, "First of all, the test thing was my idea and is an excuse." The Hunters looked at him between confuse and mad. "Actually, the reason why you guys are here is because…. Signas, Alia and wanted to get rid of you guys for a couple of weeks or moths." "WHAT!?"

Hirra shrugged, "Don't ask me… they said something about, 'you guys where a pain in the neck and they wanted some vacations form you guys.' Hell, even SIGMA is on Hawaii dancing hula with the Hawaiian girls over there and drinking iced coconut."

The Hunters where dumbfounded, and their jaws dropped. That… that is… I don't know how to describe it. But for Zero, this was insulting. He close his eyes as rage started to build on him. "Eh…m… Zero, you promised you wont get mad…" warned Hirra as he back step. "I….didn't…promised…something…like….it…" said Zero as his rage was seen on a red battle aura. With a huge scream, the chain broke as paper as Zero open his eyes with red light flashing on him. Hirra Yiped as Zero jumps to him then a cloud of smoke start to form as Zero beats the crap out of Hirrayami.

"Hey Zero!! Zero stop!!! Stop!!! Is not his fault!!! Don't fight, he is a victim like us!! Stop!!!" X tried to calm him down, but then was sucked into the cloud of smoke as Zero beat both don't carrying thatw as X or that Hirra was human.

"URASHIMA BLASTING BLADE STRIKE!!!!!!!" a wave of light hit the trio on a smoke making a blast knocking them off. Zero pulls himself up to beat the one who dare, but then he saw an almost-like demon head Kanako with possessed eyes glaring down at him with flaming fist as Zero's anger chilled out like water turns off fire.

"I…wont… tolerate… no one… I mean NO ONE destroy MY Oniichan's INN… And that means ROBOT or NOT…" her monotone voice said.

"Ye-yes ma'am…" said Zero, Axl and a beaten up X and Hirra.

"Wow, way to go man! You sure know how to put the pants and control a man!" said Kitsune.

"Kanako is really scary when she is mad…" said Keitaro while he, Naru and Shinobu hugs each other. Motoko was crossed arms but also she was scared but her poker face shield mask didn't let it see it. And Suu was writing some data on her laptop.

Time later, all of the crew where on the living room. The Hunters where on their human forms as Naru was putting bandage to Zero, Mutsumi to Hirrayami, and Shinobu to Axl. Suu was making a mummy out of X.

"So your real name is Axl?" ask Shinobu to Axl, he nodes as she continues, "Is not different from the Axel, just add a 'e' on it."

"Yeah I told him it was to much original." Zero said sarcastically making Axl sweat drop and blush. "I think is cute!" said Shinobu while winking to Axl making him blush even harder.

"Uhm ahmshma am mu much muanagm" X tried to talk under the mummy outfit. "Stand still! I need to experiment!" retorted Suu.

"Oh, my little cutely pie is hurt; here mommy has some melons for ya. smooch" Comment Mutsumi as she also kiss Hirra's cheek. "Hehehehehehe." Hirra blushes an laughs stupidly.

"So what will happen form now on?" asks Axl changing the subject as he glance at Mummy X who was now hanging upside down on the ceiling. With a sweat drop he continues, "What is our mission here then?"

"Just relax guys, this is our vacation… actually I was send as your guardian, but I have a feeling they wanted to get rid of me also." Wonders Hirrayami.

"Geeez man, I wonder why…" comment Zero sarcastically.

Hirra sighs and glance toward Keitaro, "Sorry about all this Keitaro, I promise I will have more control now one, but please let us stay for the moment. Besides I need to train these two."

"Is ok Otoni, I know you have good reasons. You have my aid." He smiles.

"AAAAH!" Everyone jumps and stare at Shinobu who was mumbling hysterically. "What's wrong Shinobu!?" Asked Naru.

"Oh my god! I forgot to make dinner!!!!" with that, everyone face fault as Shinobu ran toward the kitchen. After that everyone started to laugh as the camera fade out.

End of part four.

-----

Author's notes:

Well this didn't came out at as I expected. But also it was a bit well.

But this is getting weirder and weirder by the second… also messed up.

I hope I finish this with out nobody getting brain damage o.O

Anyway, maybe it was the tiredness… but things will get better I promise.

-----------

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Warning 2: Also I'll like to mention that this fic does not have a concrete plot (not yet), and maybe the insane things and twist are been improvised by the second, so please read and be patient and beware of insanity.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

----

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part five: We need money, we need a job, the answer is… The little tea shop.

Scene: The sun is shinning bright up the sky and another morning arises on the Hinata sou. Things seems pretty quiet this morning… "WHUAAAA" "PERVERT" CRASH or I think not.

"I'm telling you, it was an accident!!!" Zero ran on the halls from Motoko's wrath.

"Is really weird isn't it?" said Shinobu, "Everyday it was Naru-sempai and Keitaro-sempai's morning fights and now is Motoko and Zeros'."

"Don't pay attention to it." Said Axl as he grabs the PS2 controller.

"Come back here Willy!!!" said Motoko as she strikes. "Could you cut the Willy crap!? The name is Zero! That was just a made up last name [in a way]!"

Motoko stroke one blow and was blocked by Zero with a broom stick. Zero gives his annoying smirk to Motoko, but she just smirk back and smack Zero's head with a short bokken which he hide in her clothes.

"Ouch!! That's cheating!!!" Zero protest. "I can care less!" was the Kendoist's reply.

"By the way Shinobu-chan, do you know where Captain X is?" ask Axl.

"Strange, Suu was chasing him around the apartments like a hungry wolf to it's pray… last time I saw him, he was close to Suu's room…" said Shinobu with a index finger on her lower lip wondering.

Cut scene:

X appears tide up in a science table inside Suu's room with lab gears around him. Then Suu appears smirking evilly on top of him with two shock sticks spreading electricity inside out. "Now let's see what are you made of inside Xsy…"

X look at her in extreme fear and sweating heavily, and with very low fear voice he exclaims, "Help…"

Back to the guys:

"Yeah, she has been quite on top of Rock-san even since we found out you guys were robots." Said Shinobu with a sweat drop. "You guys have been taken it quite calmly." Said Axl in wonder. "Well, let's say we have seen weird things… and some of us are taking it calmly…"

"Yeah right, if you are a master in swordsmanship I'm a monkey's uncle, seriously babe, you just look like a kendo-wannabe in a too-big monk outfit… uh oh…" said Zero.

"ZERO NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Krata-wamb With a huge strike, Zero was sent through the roof into orbit. Shinobu and Axl sweat dropped at the scene.

"You don't say…" finish Axl. "My oh my…" said Mutsumi who came inside after Motoko's strike.

Meanwhile:

Zero was thrown up in orbit, and then while he was falling down, he crosses his arms angry and speaks to himself, "Why was I being punched to orbit again…?"

"Because you opened your mouth and stick your foot on it as always." Hirrayami appears besides him, also falling toward earth.

"WHUAAA!! How the hell you do that!?" Zero yells. "It's a secret" Hirra answers. "You and your damn secrets…"

"But you forgot something…" Hirra ask. "And that is?" "We're falling…" It took Zero several seconds to analyze, then his eyes open in wide with a final, "Oh shit…" KABOOOOOOOM Both crash landed on Hinata sou's back yard.

15 Minutes later

"Why in the heck where you in Orbit also Hirrayami?" Asked Zero while Shinobu where putting bandages on him. Shinobu, Axl, Zero, Mutsumi and Hirrayami where on the living room after the crash event. Mutsumi where putting bandages on him asn Shinobu on Zero.

"Mmmm… well Kitsune upper punched me after I accidentally 'spilled and grabs'…" Said the Hunter sheepishly.

"Talking about sticking the foot on the mouth ne…?" said Zero sarcastically as he glances aside.

"That reminds me, Kitsune needs help in the coffee shop, things haven't been very active lately and she is asking our help." Said Mutsumi with smile, "She also offered us to pay us."

"Money? Cut me in!" said Zero with a huge grin. "Things must be very bad if Kitsune is offering payment." Finish Shinobu in amazement.

"One question… where is X?" asked Hirrayami. Then suddenly a scream came out as X came into scene running for his life while Suu chase him with one of her mecha tamas.

"WHUAAAAA!! GET THIS PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME!! SHE WANTS TO TURN ME APPART!!!" scream X while he runs around.

"COME BACK HERE XSY!! I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU YET!!! MECHA TAMMA 25.5 HOMMING MISSILES FIRE!!!" yell Suu as the robot shoots missiles at X.

"WHUAAAAAAAA!!" scream X.

"Oh hell…." Snorted Zero.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM everyone in crisp in respective corners.

"My oh my…"

"I'm ok…"

"Man that was like Ryoko and Ayeka's fights on Tenchi Muyo…"

"yare yare…"

Meanwhile, in Motoko's room, she was on the table writing something.

"How can I concentrate with all that noise!? Damn it just be quiet already!" she argue with herself. "That damn Willy, how I HATE him!! And why am I thinking about him all the time!! damn Motoko, take it off take it off!!!

"Why taking me off?" asked a voice at the door, Motoko slowly turn seen Zero on the door. "What the hell are you doing on my room!!" Motoko stand again drawing her sword. "You want a fight or something pervert!?"

"No" he said, then a light surround him and then he appears with his zero armor. Motoko was caught by surprise because of this as she took a step backwards. She wasn't used of his real form yet. But then Zero starts walking slowly towards her.

"Wha-what are you doing Willy!? Back off, I'm warning you!" she said as she stepped backwards and was stopped by the wall. Zero arrived and was in front of her. He putted his right arm on the wall holding his weigh, hand besides her head as he then raises the left one caressing her right cheek.

"What are you afraid of Motoko… I know you want this… and I'm going to give it to you…" he said his voice softening as he gets close and closer to her.

"No…don't…please…back off… no…" she said lowering her guard each time as Zero gets close.

Then snap to reality guys!! Motoko was still sited while writing on a peace of paper her novel as her face was in love-sick style and drooling. What was written was 'and the young metal knight robot came closer to the lonely Ronin as they close in a deep passionate kiss'.

Motoko realize her mistake as she jumps standing and yelling in frustration, "ARGH!! I did it again!! And even worst, with that freak guy!!!! Aaarghhh!!" She starts running around in circles, "Bad Motoko, bad Motoko, bad Motoko!!!"

Then she stops and clenches her fists, "Why would I be thinking about that jerk!!! Get out of my head!!! Kinnosuke Willy… or rather Zero… I swear I'll kill you for this!"

SPAM Door gets open, "Hey Motoko!" came in Kitsune.

"WHUAAAA ZERO YOU JERK!!!" She strikes with her katana at Kitsune who barely dodge it. Kitsune didn't opened one eye, nope, she open both wide and big as fear of shock was on her eyes and in a corner.

"Eh ah eh.. w-w-w-w-w-o-u-l-d y-o-u l-i-k-e t-o h-e-l-p m-e i-n t-h-e c-o-f-f-e-e s-h-o-p?" asked Kitsune trembling.

"Oh Kitsune, is it just you… sorry about that. Yes I would be honored, I'll head there now." She said calmly as she but her katana back in the casket and head out. Kitsune sighs in relief as she loose control of her knees and slide down to the floor as her heart was coming back to normal.

"What the hell was that about? Is she nuts!? She could have killed me." Said Kitsune.

20 minutes later

POP POP Popping things came out as everyone dressed in waitress uniforms came out as they all says at the same time, "WELCOME TO HINATA'S COFFE SHOP!"

The place was been announced, Suu arranged some entertaining mechas to take the attention of the people, and it was a success since the coffee shop was getting crowded. Everyone was doing their best at service and all.

"Kitune! One order of coffe with dounuts!" Announce Shinobu. "Coming right up!"

"This is quite fun don't you think so dear?" Ask Mutsumi who was making something with a mass. Hirrayami came from behind with plates of breads and stuff as he answers, "Yeap, I just hope things won't get insane like in Axl's Soft Drink shop." "Soft Drink shop?" "I Tell you later."

In other side, X was having a hard time coming and going like a ping pong, since many people was asking for his assistance. "Oh man!! Isn't a stop to this!?"

"Hey kid!!! Bring me my tea already!" "Coming right up sir!!" X rushed out. He glances around and sees Axl carrying some plates in both hands with a lot of cups on it. He then grins evilly and stick his foot out. Axl trip and falls with the plates on top of a person.

"HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU MORON!!!" "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry I'm so sorry, it was an accident sir, I'll look for something to clean you up!" With that Axl rans off somewhere.

X was laughing his arse off with Axl's scene but then Zero appears from behind and smack him. "OUCH!! What was that for!?!?" Zero glares at him, "Leave little Axl alone X, don't be jealous because he is doing a better job than you."

"Me jealous!? Get real! I'm not jealous!" X retorted. "Stop acting like a child X and get back to work!" answer Zero as he heads back to the kitchen. "Me jealous, my foot. Stupid Zero, always Axl this Axl that…" then he blows a raspberry to Zero's back, but didn't saw the flying plate that hit him on the face.

"AAAH!! SORRY SORRY!! I'm sorry Captain X!! I trip again, guess I'm not good at these kinds of jobs!" said Axl apologizing while X was just standing there with his hands in the 'love' sing. "Don't…mind… me…" is what X just could say before pass out.

It has been a busy day and the afternoon came. The place was very crowded and business was very alive. Then Keitaro and Naru step in impress for what they're seen.

"What's going on here?" ask Naru as she gets inside with Keitaro.

"Naru-san! Right on time, come join us! We need more people!" greets Mutsumi, "You to Kei-kun!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"SAY WHAT!?" yields Zero.

"Here we go again…" said X with a sarcastic funny face. Axl, Shinobu and Kitsune besides him, watching the show of another Zero Motoko moment.

"You should give up! I'm better waiter than you are! You samurai-wannabe, just for been a tomboy never gonna get enough customers!" mocks Zero.

"GRRRR!! How dare you!! And looks who's talking! For been an android you sure look girlish!" Motoko retorted.

"What!!! That crossed the line!! I am even manly enough than you been feminine bushido-freak!!" Both Zero and Motoko get face close while they eyes where sparking with static.

"You know what they say, form hate to love is just one step!" said a Happily Hirrayami. Then Zero and Motoko glare at him darkly and yield, "SHUT UP!!!" Then Hirrayami sweat drops.

"I dare you to step on my shoes and demonstrate how good you are!" challenge Motoko. "You on it sweet dips… name the place and time."

"Right now, the one who serves a 100 customers in less than 50 minutes… and YOU have to be dressed as a girl…" continues Motoko.

"Peace of cake….SAY WHAT!! In your dreams I'll dress as a girl!!!"

"It won't be a problem for you Zero, you almost looks like one enough, just need a pretty pink dress and a red bow and whala!"

"SHUT UP X!!!"

"That's an interesting challenge, I wanna participate too!!" said Hirrayami.

"Why don't we all do it!!!" said Mutsumi clapping both of her hands. "This could be fun!"

"Kitsune I need your help here!" enter Naru. "I'm coming!" Both goes away as Keitaro pass by into the kitchen.

"But we all have to dress as a girl!" said Mutsumi smiling. "SAY WHAT!?" answer back Axl and X.

"I'm in!" said Hirrayami as he runs toward the bathroom. "Just let me get my disguise and a glass of cold water!"

"Well if you insist… Shinobu-chan, do you have a magazine? I want to take a glance into it." Ask Axl. "Sure, but what for?" "You'll see."

"I don't like the idea…" said X. "Oh Xsy gonna change gender!!! Let's looks instant jusenkyo-style!!" charges Suu at him.

"Not again!! I don't wanna be cursed as Ranma 1 / 2!!!" X ran away.

"….Wasn't this… our fight just now? How it became an all play…?" wonders Motoko dumbfounded. "Beats me…" answer Zero same way.

Next scene we see Hirrayami dressed as waitress and a glass of water on his hand. "here we go!" he splashes himself and turns into a red hair gorgeous model like girl with green eyes. "Time to hit the job!" makes the victory peace sing. "woah, talking about Ranma 1 / 2!" said Suu impressed.

In other side Axl found what he was looking for, a picture of a magazine. He scanned the data and nods. "ok here I go!!!" a light covers him and he transforms into a brunette girl with black eyes. Shinobu was stunned and shock. "You can change shape!? That's so cool!!" Axl just gives her a thumb up.

"What are they doing?" asked Naru with Keitaro. "A competition of who gets more clients as girls." Answer back Kitsune as Mutsumi says "Oh my oh my." In other hand, Keitaro and Naru was like 'WHAT!?'

Inside a closet besides them. "NO WAY JOSEY!! WE ARE NOT GOING OUTSIDE LIKE THIS!!" protested two voices. "It was a challenge, or are you both cowards to back down!? Come on out!!!" yields Motoko.

"But why do we have to dress like this!?" "Come out or I'll make you!!!" "Alright!!"

Zero and X came out of the closet(Got it!? Came out of the closet, was about time! LOL, just kidding.) Zero was dressed in an white Chinese dress with mini skirt, his hair was done in two odangos with the lower part loosen. X was dressed in a red one with his hair done in two odangos also.

"Why does he kept the red one?" ask Zero angrily. "Stop been such a whimp." Mocks Motoko. "Now show your perverted acts like a pervert you are." "Remember that this was YOUR idea bushido-freak!"

"What a shame… what if Alia sees me in this… I'll be laughing stock for eternity!"

"Awww!! Rock-chan looks soooo cute!!!" Mutsumi cuddles X around. Hirra sees this and twitches, "hey!! How come you didn't that to me!?"

"Oh my oh my, are you jealous Lein-chan?" Hirrayami just humphed. And X blushing red with nosebleed.

"Ok guys! Are you ready!!! Set!! GO!!!" said Kitsune as she blows a water gun.

Every girl and 'suppose girl' dash off as they start to bring service to the clients.

[If I have to do this as a girl… then I wont loose either! I'll put by pride besides to bring that girl down!!] thought Zero as he buts himself sexy. [I'm gonna hate myself for this…]

Zero start getting a little sexy, attracting every single male on the room. Motoko shock at that and greet her teeth and start doing the same both getting in a hand to hand combat. In other side the others where doing a fine job getting customers. The race was getting hot and tense as the time flies. The time was coming to an end as they rush from table to table.

Then the time was up and Kitsune blew a whistle, then everyone stopped, and threw themselves on the floor.

"Time's up guys! And look at the time! I guess it's time to close. We made enough for today." Said Kitsune. "Thank you for coming, thank you, thank you."

Soon after, the coffee shop was empty and calm regain once again.

"So, who won?" ask Naru. "Oh my oh me, it seems we have a problem here, does anybody got the counts?"

"I did…" everyone glances to Kanako who was standing behind the front desk. "Axl, I'm impress, your skills of shape shift are quite good." "Thanks ma'am, how did you notice?" "I was here when you shape shift, I do the same also… but mine is the old style." "Really?" Kanako nodded. "And she is quite good at it." Answer Keitaro.

"So who won?" answer Motoko.

"I did, I beat your arse down the toilet babe!" mocks Zero.

"In your dreams Willy!"

"You can bet is not dream, admit it, I am far sexier than you are!"

"So you're admitting you're gay."

"You be… HEY!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!"

Then Kanako speaks, "Well I have bad news… everyone do it well but the one who got all the assignments as Motoko posted… was… Kaolla Suu."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Yay!! Score one for the tamas!!! Victory is mine!!" celebrates Suu going around.

"How could she!? I am far faster!!!"

"oh good…" X falls backwards fast asleep.

Then Zero and Motoko gets in another fight, Hirra smiles and answers "I guess no one can beat the Hyper mode of Suu."

Then someone at the door spoke, "I see you guys is having fun, I am amaze Kitsune, you sure are doing a fine job with the coffee shop." Everyone looks around and sees Haruka, Seta and Sarah at the door.

"Haruka, Seta!!" said the Hinata crew. "Sarah!!" greets Suu. "Yo!" answers Seta.

Zero: "Uh!? Who are they?"

Axl: "!?" *blinks*

X: "ZZZZzzzzz want my teddyzzzzzz…."

Hirrayami: "Yare yare."

To be Continue.

-----------------

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Warning 2: Also I'll like to mention that this fic does not have a concrete plot (not yet), and maybe the insane things and twist are been improvised by the second, so please read and be patient and beware of insanity.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

----

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Side part: Desblocking Author's block.

Otoni was on his desk typing on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. "Come in, is open." He answer as X, Zero and Axl enters the room with Shinnobu, Mutsumi and Motoko.

"Oii Hirra, how come aren't you writing anymore of our cross-over? When our plot is going to get deeper?" Otoni turned his glance over Zero and answer him. "two words… 'Author's block'.", suddenly there was a lighting strike outside and a horror music for a couple of seconds. "Man that's bad." Answer Motoko, Otoni nodded.

"Oth-chan is having his head blocked, oh poor thing." Mutsumi cuddles Otoni who blushes.

"Well at least I get a vacation of Suu experimenting with me." Said X with relief. "You should feel lucky you're still alive…" said Motoko with sarcasm. "Man I prefer fighting Sigma 100 times than dealing with Suu!" "Why don't introduce Suu to Sigma captain?" said Axl with hope in his eyes that X will accept him. "Shut up!" was his answer, "yes sir -_-." Axl's hopes fade.

Shinnobu stepped besides Axl and starts pampering him, "Aw, don't worry Axl-kun, someday you'll get his respect." "Thanks Shinobu-chan." X looked at him side ways and mumbles "Lucky bastard…." Then he said aloud. "OK I HAD IT!! How come Zero and Axl finds themselves cute girlfriends and I don't!!!!" Shinobu, Axl, Zero and Motoko blushes.

"What are you saying!? Me and him!? I prefer been death!!" Motoko retorted. "What? Are you saying I'm not man enough? Hah! Many girls back home wants me to their side, you should feel lucky samurai girl!"

"hah!! How should I want someone who does not even have a chopstick under his pants!! ROBOT!" That hit Zero's nerve "THAT IT!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HUMAN NOONE INSULTS MY MANHOOD!!!

Otoni ahem taking their attention "….please get a room…." Motoko and Zero shut.

"We are a team, we're suppose to be fighting the enemy not ourselves! We're Hunters!!"

"Axl… shut up…"

"I'm sorry captian… I will -_-."

Otoni sighs looking at the group. "Yare yare…" Then Mutsumi spoke clapping both hands together, "By the way Othchan, I have notices that you haven't develop Naru and Keitaro's roles completely as they're suppose to be."

"Good question Muchan, well since Keitaro and Naru's story is already develop, I'm focusing myself more in the Hunter trio and Motoko, Suu, Shinnobu and Kitsune. Since they have more roles in this story than Naru and Keitaro. I mean, the Manga already put their love and stuff, so what else I have to do? I just give them normal roles and put them as half secondary chars."

"Won't the readers dislike that and get angry at you Hirrayami-san?" ask Shinnobu.

"Perhaps. However, this is temporally until I find a better role. You see, we're just starting and most of my great ideas never come out when I write than when I had it on my head."

"Ooooooohhh" everyone exclaimed.

"And I didn't mention the coming of Sarah in this story, that will give a bit of spice on the Hunter's role. "Otoni grins evilly, "that'll start on next chapter."

"I don't like the sound of that….." Zero said sarcastically crossing his arms. "Knowing you…… is something that I'll regret letting myself contracted into this."

"Yup, and since you wrote a contract with me for this film, you have to do EVERYTHING I say."

"I can cut you down into peaces you know." "I know, but every time you tried you failed." "Damn you're speed skills…" Otoni smile sheepishly. "Admit is Zero, you're to slow and old." "SHUT UP!"

"Hey Hirra, you haven't answer my question!" X yield. "Oh, the girl thing?" X nodded.

"Don't get your hopes down X, besides, what'll Alia say back home? But don't worry, I have two candidates for you. But I dunno which one to choose since both looks quite your type."

"Who are they?" Asked X. "Mai Narusegawa, Naru's half sister and Emma Meda."

"But Emma isn't on this story. Neitehr Mai." Commented Axl. "Bingo, X's 'romance' is not on this part, is for the sequel." He pauses and finish, "Since Mai also does not have a role and does not appear on the Manga, just the epilogue of it, and she only appears on the anime. She will have a plot on the sequel."

"There is a sequel!?" "Yes, alas it will have a better complete plot and better story that is saner." "Thank got for that" commented Zero.

"The sequel takes place after the Manga completely, you guys going to Naru and Keitaro's wedding as an epilogue if this story, then we start with the sequel which will take place 6 moths after. But the problem is… who'll suit better for X… Emma or Mai. The events of X romance will start before or after, depends who will be choosen."

"What about Suu?" commented Axl. X glare at him. "I thought of making her at first, since X and Suu make a perfect match both been hyperactive and childish, but Suu is half wacko and will drive X insane." "oh." "I also thought of putting Nyamo into the candidates but she is always off the story and only appears now and then."

"This to bad guys, you made me spoil some surprises for the readers, but it wasn't evitable seen how the story was developing." Otoni turns to the readers, "Well since we don't know what to do, I'll make you readers choose or comment about who X can be paired. Please send me a review with your opinions."

"I remember you made a sketch of X and Emma, they seem a good pair, but at that time Emma is younger tan X I suppose." Comment Motoko. "I know, but seen X it could be paired." "What's that suppose to mean!?", "Nothing."

"Let's leave to the readers to comment for a while, then we'll take the decision depends on how they vote." Comment Mutsumi clapping both her hands together once again.

"Well guys, I have a lot of work, so if you don't have anymore questions, I shall resume my work." Comment Otoni.

"That'll be it. Well good luck Hirra, we will be back if we need something." Comment Zero as they head outside and close the door.

"Hehehe, is nice working with them." Then he turns to the readers, "Well my fellas, to close this special bonus, I'll give you some shorties scene with the cast of the story, enjoy." He smiles kindly and presses enter on the laptop.

--

shorties #1

It was a fine day at the Hinatta apartments. But then we see X running around with Suu in pursuit.

"You won't escape android!! Mecha tama 20!! FIRE!!" The mecha tama start shooting missiles at him.

"yikes! If this was my world that could be concider a maverick attack!!" X jumped and doge every attack. "Suu please stop this, I dotn want to hurt you!!"

"Ho ho ho!! You won't escape, because I Suu, will see what are you capable off!!"

When she was about to attack, something caught their attention. "What's that?"

"What is what?"

They both walked into Motoko's room. "I don't think we should do this." "Look! Is Motoko's katana!! But what will it be here? Motoko always carry it with her." "Suu put that down!!" "Look! I am Motoko!! Surrender yourself Robot or I shall destroy you with my sword skills!! HA HA HAAA!!" she starts swinging the sword on X. "Wha whoah ah oh stop it!!!"

Then suu strikes X who doges it but the katana hit the wall and a huge CLINCK was heard. X's eyes grow wide as he saw the blade of the sword crashes into the floor, Suu had break the sword in half.

"Oops… it broke." She smiles sheepishly. "Let's just leave it here and run…" she throws the sword and runs away. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!! I told you not to do it!! Now we'll be dead meat by Motoko's wrath!!!"

Several ours later, Motoko Aoyama was coming from her kendo practice as she enters the door frame. She was greeted by Kitsune and Naru, and then she continues to her room. Once enter the room she closed the door and saw the mess. "What the…" then she sees the broken sword, her eyes grew wide. Then the camera is set outside the apartments as Motoko scream was echoed around it.

Two miles away, X and Suu where in the side of a road with packages their thumbs up and a sign that says 'To south pole please'.

Shorties #2:

It was a dark catacomb and the traps were hard to cross. Indiana Axl was surrounded by a bunch of yarayara Indians that won't let Indiana Axl rescue his beloved Shinnobu.

"Uga buga, we don't let you get girl." An Indian said. "Heh… that'll you think, because… I'M A MAVERICK HUNTER!!" Axl jumps and hovers over them with the Indian 'ooooohhh' ed as he cross over to the other side. He falls in the floor, rolls over and starts shooting the bastards with his handguns. After that, he appears victorious in a star wars victory pose as Shinnobu was to his side in a hug.

"My hero…" they where about to kiss when reality snap him out opening his eyes, he was in his room. "Ah shut… it was just a dream." ;_;

Shorties #3:

It was a dark and stormy nigh in castle Pennsylvania, inside of it there was a room with gadgets and gears. Machine sparking with electricity and stuff. Then in a corner, there was a bed with something in it, and in a machine, Suu dressed as a mad scientist.

"Soon! Soon it will come!! My latest creation!!!" She pulls a lift and the machines starts to roar as the bed rises above the castle, a thunder strikes and hits the bed. "Yes!! Yess!! Live Live!! I always wanted to say that hehehehe." The bed comes down as she walks into it. "Come to life!! My Mecha Tama X!!!!"

From the bed, the sheets takes off an X raises like Frankenstein with Sigma's bald head with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" X wakes up in a part. "Man.. what a night mare.. uff..." Then he feels strange, he rises his hand and touches his head, the horror music came an X is with Sigma's bald head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Got Hair?

Shorties #4:

It was a hard battle, and a cruel fight. Zero vs Motoko in a hand to hand, sword to sword combat. Zero adjusts his red bandana as Motoko prepare her guard. Then with a powerful scream, both fighters dashes toward each other and start a love or death combat. But then Motoko strikes Zero and cuts his head off. As Zero falls down dead, Motoko jumps in victory.

"AAAH SHUT!!!" Zero curse as he throws the Game Cube controller while Motoko makes the victory dance. "I'm not good at these fighting games!!!!"

"Hahaha!! I told you, you can't beat me with Soul Calibur X!!!! Ha ha Victory is mine!! Kneel and perish Maverick Hunter!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Motoko continue her mad laugh.

-----

Screen comes to normal as we se Otoni Typing again. Then he glances to the screen, "Well that was all for today, I hope my author's block goes away to continue this story. Jan e! Be safe all." n_n

-------------

Well guys, I still haven't receive votes of which girls for X and haven't got out form author's block plus life has kept me busy. Oh well here I have a shorties just in case. See the INTERMIZO.

Shorties: Detective Kitsune

Kitsune's POV: It was a stormy and dark night in the Hinatta district. But lately crime was rising second by second. {We see some criminals sitting and rising on their feet}. I was in my office taking in my custody someone who I was interrogating.

The camera goes outside of a room, and we can see Kitsune's shadow talking to someone.

"Ok!!! You criminal!! Spill it out or do you want me to kick your ass right here or right now!?" I paused a bit then, continue, "So… you won't speak eh…" the shadow of Kitsune takes a knife, "you're going down… KYAAAAAAA!!" SPASH

Then someone open de door, it was Axl dressed as a detective with glasses, he looks like a nerd in it. He sees me cutting an apple pie with the knife I had in my hand and eating a peace. "What are you doing sempai?"

"Oh! Axl-kun, good timing, I was just eating dinner." Axl blinks and came inside. "Any news, boy?" Axl shook his head negatively about it. "Oh I see."

Then there was a knock in the door. "Come in." I said, then from the door, enter dressed like a mayor's daughter. She had long brown hair and had brown eyes.

"Are you Detective Konno?" she asked as she came in. I nodded as I sit on the desk. "What can I do to you ma'am?" I asked her, she looks a bit unease, I wonder what this lad is thinking…

"Well… you see… mmm… I am living alone in my cabin and I heard that there was a criminal who got out tonight… and I am afraid. I wish your service until the morning." Said Naru.

"I see, ok, count on us miss… miss?" I ask not knowing this girl's name. "Narusegawa… Naru Narusegawa."

"Uh? Funny her isn't the same name spelled twice but with the segawa added after the second 'Naru'?" commented Axl. "Elemental my dear Axl, but shut up." "Ok sempai." That's my partner… he is a bit naïve sometimes, but he is ratter cute at it. "Ok people, let's go."

Time passed, Me and my partner were on Narusegawa's apartment. It was rather a cute one, with good sofas, rich girl. "Whoah! Nice apartment!!" Said Axl in admiration. Sometimes he takes his role to seriously. "Well, make yourself at home." Said Naru as she walked away. "This is cool sempai! We make a good team! We are Detectives." Said Axl. "Axl-kun, just shut up…" "Yes sempai -_- [no respect]". I like this kid, his optimistic is rather high, reminds me of someone, but sometimes he needs to keep his mouth shut.

"Well Axl, I'm gonna check this side, you check that side over there." I said to the boy then she takes out that thing that detective uses and takes off.

Normal POV:

Axl was left alone, it was a bit creepy and the places what starting to get a chill into his spine. He then glances around and a hand places in the window. Axl feels a chill as he turns around the hand was gone. "Se-sempai wait for me!!!" he takes off.

Mean while, Kitsune was outside taking some clues and checking the place, then he passes in front of a dog house.

Kitsune POV:

I was walking outside the house, looking for clues and taking a look to see if everything was safe… it was, until I ran in front of a dog house. I try to see what was inside and I heard a deep bark that scared the hell out of me. Damn, with that kind of bark this dog must be huge! And look at the size of that dog house!

"Damn dog, you wanna fight with me? Come on, come out!!" I step in but the dog barks again deep and I stepped back. That dog sure can scare someone with that kind of bark. "Still though eh? Come on out! Are you a dog or a chicken?" I took the chain that was tide to him and try to pull him out. We make force against each other trying to prove who was the strongest but dam, this dog has the strength of 40 horses, and it is dragging me in! But I won't give up!!! The chain that was tide to him start to move as the dog finally came out, it was just a little puppy. "What!? Don't make me laugh, it was this thing?" The puppy was cute, he he, I try to pet the little guy when his jaw opens so wide that I got in shock and it bit my hand!!! I start shaking it in anime style and finally the dog let go and came inside the dog house. "Damn dog!!"

Then I heard something… some steps… someone was behind me… I got careful as I prepared myself. "KYAAAAA!!!" I yell with all my might as I take out a dimensional mallet and slam who ever was behind me.

"OUCH!! Hey!! What's the big idea!!?" I turn to see who it was. "Axl-kun? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to guard the other side?"

"I know sempai, but I saw a shadow and came to tell you." I raise an eyebrow in sarcasm. "In other world you ran away like a coward…" "no! eh.. yes… I'm sorry." I just shake my head; my partner needs a lot to learn.

"FREEZE!! HAND ON THE AIR!!" Me and my partner jump and raise our hands as a girl with white hair came out the bushes with some kind of gun. "I got you criminal! Now face the wrath of my shottammagun!" (shot-tamma-gun, get it? A shotgun in form of tamma)

"Wait! We are detectives!" I said to her, man is this girl nuts!? I better watch out for that gun, who is she by the way? "Detectives uh?" I see that she lowers her guns and I sigh in relief. "Cool! I never have seen real life detectives! My name is Kaolla Suu, I'm the mad scientist neighbor!"

"Figures…" I say, then I take a glance to my partner and I see he passed out by the shock… then I sweat drop. After that I turn myself and speak, "Well with that gun, you look more suspicious than I am. Tell me what good reason I have to not arrest you right now miss?"

"Because I am a mad scientist?" she smiles innocently as I just make a funny face.

Later, I walked in the living room looking for clues and other kinda stuff detectives does.

"You know, the horses' competition is highly this year I should bet on Sadladen." I said while looking into the gamble magazine. Axl looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Should we worry about something else sempai? We have a girl to guard you know."

"Ah relax Axl-kun, what could happen?" I said to the little kid. Seriously he needs to relax sometimes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" I heard a scream on the kitchen.

"That could happen." Axl commented as we rushed into the kitchen.

Once we arrived there, there was a blue haired maid girl. She was holding a pan and was striking around the kitchen desk.

"Die die die you filthy animal!!!"

"FREEZE!! Hand on the air… and let the pan go!" I yelled at the girl with my gun aimed at her, she freeze in act and drop the pan.

"Ah, please don't kill me! I'm just a kitchen maid!" said the girl very scared.

"Don't do funny moves and turn around slowly…" The girl did as I told, and what a cutie she was, very cute because Axl was shocked by her beauty and didn't found any words to say. Poor boy…

"Who are you kid? And why all this racquet?"

"My name is Shinnobu Maheara and I am the kitchen chef. I just found a rat on mi kitchen and was trying to kill it! I hate rats!"

"You and me both…" I said with a smile then I lower my gun. "Well sorry about all this, I'll go back to my post." The girl smiled and I moved… Since Axl didn't move I had to drag him out… sheesh what will I do with this silly kid.

"I reunited all of you here in this room, because I gather enough evidence of who was the criminal go murdered Naru's fiancée Keitaro. One of you is the culprit… And now will be revealed…"

I started to walk around in circles with my pipe on the mouth blowing bubbles. "Firt the murderer leave tinny little finger prints that at first I thought it was finger prints but now… it was hands… Also marks of blood in the walls in lines… Who could be the murderer if wasn't someone we didn't unexpected… Someone we never thought it could be…"

I glared to all people in the living room as they all where nervous… yeah my killing glare… who makes the one reveal itself… then I smirked and spoke.

"The killer is… TAMA-CHAN!!!"

Tama grabbed Suu's Shottammagun, "You will never get me alive!" said suddenly the family turtle spoke freaking out everyone even me, and dash outside. I smirk and pulled a cable and the criminal trap trapped the turtle in action. "Case closed!"

-------

Warning: Mega Man X and Love Hina are not mine. I'm just borrowing to make this story.

Warning 2: Also I'll like to mention that this fic does not have a concrete plot (not yet), and maybe the insane things and twist are been improvised by the second, so please read and be patient and beware of insanity.

Note: The time line on the Love Hina cast is in the Manga version of Love Hina, 1 year after the very last chapter 118 of Love Hina Manga Version.

----

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part six: Beach and tamas, summer vacation at the Hinatta Beach Café

Scene: Starts a few hours after the Café incident.

The Hina crew where on the living room looking at Haruka, Seta and Sarah. They where happy to see them again, but the Hunters where puzzle since they didn't know who they where.

"I glad to see you around, Aunt Haruka, Seta and Sarah. How you been?" said Kanako with a small smile at them.

"We are fine, just going around, traveling here and there, exploring some catacombs." Comment Seta in his usual carefree way.

"Actually, we came because is summer vacation right? And we need to run the Beach café again so I need your help guys." Comment Haruka while took a smoke.

"WHAAAAT!?" was her response.

"You want US to run again that OLD thing Aunt Haruka?" said Keitaro then he was smacked with a fan that flew towards him. "Aurgk!"

"Baka…" finished Naru.

"Hey that's great, you know what this means right? Beach, cute guys and a whole bunch of SAKE!!!" guess who said it.

"You guys go… I'll stay guarding the Hinatta apartments." Said Kanako.

"But Kanako?"

"It's ok. Besides, we cannot leave this place without someone to check on it. I'll catch you guys later if I can."

"Uhm… guys… who are they again?" that as Zero, who was with hands folded on a close-by wall.

"Hey… who's the dork?" that was Sarah.

"What did you called me brat!?"

"Easy there Zero." Commented X while trying to calm him down.

"Rock, Axel, Kinnosuke, these are Seta, my aunt Haruka and Sarah." Said Keitaro while he pointed at them.

"So are we going to work in some sort of beach café or something?" ask Axl with curious.

"Something likes that. It will help on business, besides we run it each summer without fail.

"Oh wow, I've never been on a beach before, neither run a café!! This is going to be great."

"Where are you from Pluto?" Sarah retorted with a glare. "Dork…"

"Oh also, I heard there were some old mines close by, so I might need Naru and part-timer here's help." Said Seta as he pads Keitaro's back who sweatdrops.

"Eeehhh… ok."

"Well guys, prepare yourself because tomorrow we will travel to the Hina beaches." Haruka finishes and everyone raised their hands in agreement.

The next day was so shinny; beach, girls, sunlight and a group of weirdoes from the Hinatta apartments walking close by. They walk until they arrive in front of the beach café.

"They said this was old put… this is exaggerating…" comment X with a sweatdrop.

"This thing is falling apart!" yields Zero who is smacked by a fan thanks to Haruka's fan slap service. "Is not that old…"

"Come on, maybe if we clean it a bit it could improve to 'old'!" Zero protested with a fan mark on his nose.

"Well kids, you can have fun in the beach and around for the rest of the day, but remember that tomorrow we will have a hard day so don't stay up to late." Comment Haruka as she breaths out a cloud of smoke.

"I'll wait here for you Shinobu so you can show me the area." Said Ax with a smile that cause Shinobu to blush. She nodded and heads to the changing area.

Some time later, when the girls were changing, X was walking by trying to find his way into the bathroom. He didn't notice that there was a banana peel on the floor until it was too late. When he slips, someone pulled a rope making X crash into the door and fall face-first into the ground inside.

"What the hell… who was the funny joker who pulled that trick…!?" he raise his head and freezes realizing where he was… in front of him was the hinatta female crew half naked looking at him in shock and everything was quiet for a few moments.

"Oh ho…" was the only thing X could say before a wave of attacks was upon him finishing with a Naru punch sending him into the air.

"Hey!! Up in the sky!!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, is X getting beaten by a girl!" that one was Zero who saw X going to orbit.

In other place, close to the girls' changing room. Axl was watching X fly away with a rope in his hands, he smirked and said, "Pay back… vengeance is soo sweet…."

Commercial break: We see The Hinata crew in bathing suits on the beach playing in the water.

Commercial break return: we see all the crew posing into a camera while Zero is buried on the sand freaking out because a crab was about to pinch him.

The rest of the day was fun, the crew bathing in the water, tanning in the sun. Playing volleyball and all. It was a great day for our heroes as they take a relaxed vacation. In the afternoon, the sun was setting as the crew decides to make a B.B.Q. of course, with Shinnobu as the cook.

"Here is it guys, dig in! Axl is checking the rest of the meat so be patient." Said Shinnobu with a huge smile.

"I just hope he does not burn it, the kid couldn't even handle a maverick." Said X.

"That's not true!" was Axl's retort.

"Come on guys, enjoy the evening with out fighting." Said Kitzune.

"This food is really yummy!" said Suu as Sarah agrees.

"Thanks you guys, but Axl helped me a bit."

"By the way guys, have you seen Motoko lately?" ask Haruka to the crew. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Also I haven't seen commander Zero around an hour ago…" said Axl coming out with an apron and a cook hat that almost made the rest laugh. "What!?"

"Axl-kun you look sooo cute." Said Kitzune and Axl blushed causing X to almost suffocate with his food.

"But really… where are they, you don't think that…" Everyone looked at each other.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Naaaaaaaah!"

In the other side of the beach, close to some rock piles… Motoko was watching the view of the sunset. She was so focused on it that she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Is really pretty isn't…?"

"WHUA!?" She jumped startled. "What do you want Willy?"

"Can you please stop calling me that!? Is Zero ok? Z-E-R-O… or is that your brainless head won't register those letters?"

"Oooowwwwhhh you're going to regret that…"

"By what? Poking me with your stick? Trust me babe, Sigma makes more damage that your wannabe skills…"

"Vile male!!! I HATE YOU!!!" she strikes Zero who jumps backwards and arrived on top of a rock. He sticks his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Nah… keep trying samurai-girl, maybe if your 1,000 years old you can match my skills."

"oh really…" she smirks and strikes into the air making a wind blade that strikes the rock but nothing happen.

"What the heck was that? Were you trying to give me some air or something?" Motoko just smirked and second later the rock break in half causing Zero to loose balance and fall into the water behind him with a huge splash. "Serves you right…" she finishes as she walks away leaving Zero struggling to get a hold of a bridge or something.

He then jumps out and coughs. He then stood up and glared at the direction where Motoko went. "Ooohh you so going to regret that Samurai-girl…"

It was already night time. The Hunters and the Hina crew where asleep except for one person… or maybe two. Mega Man X, or rather "Rock" in his human form, couldn't sleep. He rolled over one side and another.

"I can't sleep somehow…" He comments under his breath. Then he starts hearing some noise and some kind of music. "What the…"

He stood up wondering who was making noise and music at this hour. Walking toward the path of the sounds like a hypnotized mouse with a flute, X walked outside reaching the beach sides of the Beach Café.

He then takes a look around and does not see a thing. Only the splashing waves and the light of a red moon.

"Wait… the moon isn't red!" X says as he gasps at the sight of a red moon.

Then his eyes narrows as he sense someone at the top of the building watching him. He turns around as fast as he can and his eyes aim toward a shadow on the roof. X, thinking is a thief, makes a dash-jump and arrives at the roof.

"Who are you!? You better not start looking for trouble!" he says as he took a fighting stance.

The next thing was as if X was splashed with ice water. The person turns around to look at him with a warm smile, it was a girl… a beautiful girl that is. She had loose white hair and a tang skin; she looked like an Indian girl. Also that she was dressed in some type of close from India and posses an instrument like a guitar. X was speechless and shocked.

"Oh EX… is it you." The girl says smiling. Her voice was like music to X's ears.

"Who… who are you?"

The girl seems hurt by that question. "You… don't recognize me…? It's me… Exy."

"Uhm no… hey wait, there is only ONE person who calls me 'Exy'" X comments, and his eyes opens in shock. "KAOLLA!?!?!?"

The girl giggles, "Is still funny you still call me by that way since everyone calls me 'Suu'" She sees that X is still in shock and giggles more. "Is the red moon you see? In my homeland, the red moon is always there at night; its light has a reaction with my skin which makes me grow a little bit older and mature. In these lands, at some points of the year, the moon tends to turn red and makes this reaction on me, so I come outside and play my instrument to remember about the times in my home."

"………" o_O (that was X)

Suu smiles and turns toward the moon, "Sometimes I miss my homeland, but also I don't want to get away from here, I like the Hinatta people and it seems like a family for me now."

"……."

"Uhm…" she turns at X, "Are you going to say anything or are you going to stand there staring at me EX?"

"Uh… I'm sorry… is just that… in all my Maverick Hunter years I haven't seen something so radical as… this…" he looks a bit away blushing, "Is just that you look different in many ways… you're calmer now… kind… you haven't tried to turn me apart and you look more mature and that… makes you look more…"

"Cute?" she finished for him and X blushed even more.

Suu walked to X and got closed to him, X yipes by it and took a step back in fear. "W-What are you doing!?"

"Nothing." She smiles even more. "Is just that you look way cuter that way Exy."

"O-oi…" X blushed again.

Suu smiles again and walked to the corner of the roof and sit there. She start playing a slow and beautiful melody that gives joys to X's soul. X walked and sits down besides her watching the moon floating in the sky and the ocean waves splashing the sand with its warm salty waters.

Unknown to X, since he was so distracted watching the waves; Suu came closer to him and rest her head in his shoulder while still playing. She then finished the melody and gives a kiss on X's cheek. This made X wake up form his trance alarmed. Suu chuckles watching him in that condition and tried to calm him.

"You know EX… I really like you very much. You're fun to mess with."

"Uhm… thanks?"

Then a cloud passed on the sky hiding the red moon and {puff}, Suu turn back into her 'normal' self.

"What the!?" was X.

"SO Exy! Now that you know my feeling let's kiss kiss and play doctor so I can see what you are made up in the inside!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said the hyper Suu jumping on top of X.

"WHUAAAA HEEEEELPP THE EVIL WERE-MATURE GIRL IS GOING TO GET ME!!!!"

"Stop struggling and be a good boy and let me dismantle you!! HAHAHA!!"

Inside the Hina café.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Zero yielded.

The Hinata crew didn't bother to get up since they knew that it was the 'Chase-X-routine', they just grumble in protest and hide their heads to lower the noise.

Floating in the sky a little away from the Hina Café, Hirrayami had watched the whole scene and smiled. "Well I guess things are becoming better… I hope."

End of episode

----------

My first short chapter, well at least is something. I'm still having the remains of the author's block so I didn't wrote a long chapter cause I forgot the things I was going to write, hopefully I will write them in next episode. Well stay tune and be safe people.

Produced by the S.O.M.V.G.A.M.P. CORP.

-------

Scene opens in a stage with Hirrayami disguised as a little kid, his hands where behind him. Besides him where X disguised as a Bunny, and Axl as a doggy.

Hirrayami cough and spoke toward the readers, "Welcome everyone to 'Dead Hina-Hunters day', this is a new section of my story to make a pause to everything I had done so far for some explanations about the story, things and also to answer reviews from the readers. It seems 'Vacations in Hinatta apartments' has got quite famous than my other stories I had written in ."

"That's nice an all Hirra, but why am I dressed as a bunny?" commented X in protest.

"And why am I as a doggy? And why are you the only one as a 'human'?" that was Axl protesting also.

"Well because I'm the human boy and you two are my pets, capich?"

"That's nothing compared of what he MADE me wear!" Zero's voice came behind stage.

"Zero, come out here so everyone can see you!!" yields Hirra.

"Hell no!!!"

"If you don't come out, I'll turn the camera towards you anyway!"

"Arrgh you won't dare!!"

"Just try me…"

"Alright!!!" Zero step in stage wearing the female waitress clothes he wore at episode 5. He blushed as X and Axl laughs at him. "I'll hate you all…"

"hehehe, sorry Zero, is just that I *LOVE* humiliating you." Said Hirra in a chuckle.

"One of these days Hirrayami… one of these days…"

"Ahem…" Hirra said, "Anyway continuing with our broadcast, here I'm going to answer the reviews I got so far. Take a look if is yours so you may know my answer."

**Mia Ausa wrote:**

**Well, well...it's refreshing to say the least to find an interesting crossover fanfic. I must point out the multiple spelling errors and a little out-of-characterness...other than that, it's a interesting fic. The picture was fairly nice, but could use a little re-proportioning. As you can probably tell, I'm more or less thorough with reviews, because I myself am a writer and artist and plan to major in them, so forgive my already too critical review. Keep at it though...I'd like to see what happens in the end.**

"Well my dear friend, thank you so much, I'm happy to know that your find my story interesting." Smiles sheepishly, "Uhm sorry about the spell problems, hehehe, is just that English is not my first language so sometimes I mess up a few things." Then smiles, "Also I'm glad to know that you are a write and artist also, hehe, maybe sometime you can show me some of your works, I would be honored to see them."

**Baka-Alaskan wrote:**

**Very nice. Nice x-over too. Hope to see more soon. Anyway very nice and I liked your picture too. * A Baka-Alaskan/SFFAL review. Shinobu fans United in FanFiction. ***

"Thank you Alaskan-san, and you definitely will see more, I plan to finish this story." Hirrayami said with a smile.

Axl poke his face in front of him, "You have a Shinobu fan club!? I want to join too!"

"Sheeesh Marry her already…" said Zero sarcastically with his arms crossed over his chest. Axl blushed with that comment.

**Baka-Alaskasan wrote again:**

**Nice Chapter. A little confusing, but have you can fix that. anyway its an interesting story and I really like your pictures. Keep on writing. * A Baka-Alaskan/SFFAL review. Shionbu fans United in FanFiction. ***

"I thank you again, and yes, I made in purpose the confusion in the chapter, you see most of the point of this story is senseless scene just for fun. That's until season two which will have a better and firm plot."

**Talantus wrote:**

**hm... i like your story , its realloy funny to imagine the relationship bettwenn two swordmaster(sorta...) that hate themselve its always funny to see motoko barging against someone who finally can reply as well in the speak as in the brutakl way. finally , its good to see a story which does not p=ut a keitaro and anotehr hinata sou tenant in a love relation , its good to have some fresh blood(you know what i mean...) its funny too to see megaman freak out whenewer he see or be seen by su who want to totally rip him apart... hehehe  
anyway, keep up the good work man  
form talantus the self-philosopher  
**

**"must happiness nesseceraly be found in human-human love, can't it be human-machine... that, we shall see..."**

"Yeah I know what you mean, I haven't seen many cross over of Mega Man X series with other series. I saw two with Sailor Moon universe. I like one of them better than the other cause the plot makes more sense and is written very well. Also that I never saw anybody try to make a cross-over between love Hina and Mega Man X… maybe because X's cast are robots and the Hina cast are Humans and is hard to make a plot with it." Hira sweat drops then, "Look at me, most of these chapters had been senseless madness, but is ok, that makes me adjust the cast better to make later a stronger plot that I'm planning."

Axl took a step forward and spoke with sunglasses and a teacher hat over his doggy ears and raised index finger, "Also your metaphor about humans and robots living together is quite famous around anime universe with many anime joining humans with machines… and Professor Hirrayami wanted to try it in the Hina universe to see if it was possible with the Hina crew. And look at how is been developing! Heck even in the Mega man universe is this theory been used!" He then turn to Hirrayami, "Am I a smart kid or what?"

Hirra smiled and passed his hand on Axl's head, "You sure are… here's a cookie!" Hirra threw a cookie bone at Axl who catches it with his mouth and start acting like a dog with it on the floor. Zero and X looked at him with a funny face and a big sweat drop.

"Well that was all for today, stay tune for the next exiting episode of Vacations in Hinatta apartments!" Said Hirrayami making a peace sing.

"Dude that was a rip off of Dragon Ball Z…" commented Zero sarcastically.

"Oh shut up SIZZY!"

"WHAAAAAAAATT!? I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!"

"Sorry about that folks." Said Axl as Hirra and Zero starts to fight in a smoke cloud.

"Hey I can see up your skirt cool!" mocks Hirrayami.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!" guess who?

There was a sudden shake that settle the camera out of position and then Axl fix it. But then a big mallet came out of the smoke cloud hitting Axl's head and he fell toward the camera taking out the broadcast.

{Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee}

/We'll be right back after fixing technical problems./

-----

Intro:

"ROCK PAPER SICCORS!"

"yeaah I got the nice part!"

"Oh hell no!"

"Looser!"

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part seven: Another sunny beach time.

"It was a long long long time ago" DuRang/Hirrayami's voice came out on the speakers. "A little match making girl was walking around selling matches and guarding the ship."

"Oh my granny, I had been here all day, and no one comes to buy my matches." Came Sarah dressed as a sheeper girl with a red ridding hood and a basked of matches. "This is boring, might as well have some fun uh?"

Sarah came forward and yell, "The wolf the wolf is trying to get the sheep, heeeelp!! Hehe."

Out of the blue came X and Kaolla dressed in Robin Hood outfits. "Don't fear my dear, Robin Hood is here! And my side kick, little John."

"Please Mavericks shoot me!" complains X as Kaolla made hero poses.

"Tell me dear! Where is the big bad wolf?"

"Ha ha!! Sucker!!! There is no wolf! I was pulling your leg!"

"That is not nice miss; you would regret lying some day." Said little Jonny X.

"As if, would I listen to a man in spandex?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea!!"

"Don't complain my fateful sidekick!! Now hop we go!"

Kaolla and X jumps out of stage.

"At least buying a match would have been nice!"

Hirra continues his narration, "Time passed as the red matching girl stood there and no one bought her matches."

"Oh damn these people! How can I buy a cake for granny?"

"Then suddenly unexpected happened." Said Hirra as Axl ran back stage from the right side dressed as a sheep.

"Beeeh, I am a cute lil sheep!" then re ran again out stage.

Out from same path came Zero dressed as a wolf. "IN case you haven't noticed I am supposed to be the friking wolf!!"

"Zero, watch your language, kids are watching this!" Hirra scolded the red Maverick Hunter from his position.

"Screw you!!!"

"Is the wolf, the big bad wolf!" "Mommy he is scary!" "Hey dad, can I wash his mouth with soap?"

Zero saw all the kids out stage and his face turned blue for all the comments. "Oh hell, I hate this."

"The wolf the wolf!" continues Sarah with a smirk.

"Shut up kid or I'll eat you up!!"

"Oh the big bad wolf is sooo scary, here have a match."

"Why thank you." FROUSH! Zero was burned down. "That… hurt…"

"Whaaa the wolf somebody help wolf wolf wolf!!" continues Sarah laughing maniacally as she whacks Zero with her basket.

"Hey ow, hey stop ow hey ow cut it out!!"

Axl came up again, "Beeh!" Then off he goes.

"I will never take this role ever again!" complains Zero.

"Behold, the 3 musketeers are here!" from the left side; Motoko, Kanako and Kitsune appeared. "We will defeat the big bad wolf!!"

"DIE WILLY!!!" Motoko jumps, sword in hand, at Zero.

"Oh hell no!!"

Motoko swung her sword around desperately trying to hit the maverick hunter, but Zero, been Zero, dodged all the attacks. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew and stabbed into Zero's rear.

"WHUAAAAAH!!"

"Wolf, prepare yourself!! Go mecha tama Hood!!"

"Bad day bad day bad day!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HIRRAYAMI!!!"

"And so" Hirra continues with a sweat drop. "The big bad wolf was defeated leaving the red ridding matching girl hood alone."

"Hehe, what a dork." Then time to the finally. "oh grandma, I am sorry, I could sell the matches."

Then the light turned on to the side and Mutsumi came dressed as an old lady. "ara ara?"

"Oh grandma, is that you? You came… please, take me with you grandma."

"Grandma? Ara I didn't know I had grandchildren." Said Mutsumi with her so-mutsumi-like ways.

"Mutsumi, I mean grandma, stick to the script!"

"Ara ara? Oh right! My how big eyes you have, and big hands and big ears."

"That's not it!!!"

"Ara ara?" Mutsumi putted a hand on her cheek. "Ara, I guess I messed up didn't I?"

"Oh please take me with you!"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"aaah!! Let's just go!"

And the light turns off.

"And so this is the end of our tale, please come back again." Finishes Hirrayami.

"Yaaaaaay!" yelled the kids.

--5 minutes later---

"That was fun!" says Kaolla back stage.

The Hinata crew and the maverick hunters were resting after performing 3 times today. The performance was getting boring so they decided to mix the last show up. They were performing to kids anyway so who would care.

"I do!!!" Zero yells as he shakes Hirrayami. "I'll kill you even if you are human!! How dare you put me through this!!"

"My my, Zero-chan, is just a show. Don't get your panties up your rear."

"Shut up… just shut up!"

"Hey Shinobu-chan…" Axl walked to Shinobu, he somehow was nervous and playing with his fingers.

"H-hai Axl-kun?"

"I uhmm… I got these tickets for the amusement park down the road, and I was wondering if…"

"Eeeeehh!? Are, are you asking me out on a date!?" said Shinobu shaking her arms.

"Date? Who's going on a date!?" Said X as he walked behind and overheard. This brought chaos as the entire crew jumps into scene teasing and asking questions to the two young members who were blushing madly.

"SHUT UP!!!!" yell Axl. "Come Shinobu, let's get out of here!" Axl called upon his armor, took shinobu in arms and gave a super jump out of scene.

"Hey!! They are getting away! After them!!"

As the stampede ran away, Hirrayami, Haruka, sarah, Mutsumi and Kanako were left behind.

"Aaah youngsters these days." Said Hirra sipping some tea.

"They're just a bunch of dorks."

"ara ara"

Haruka just lightened another cigarette.

--20 minutes later—

Axl and Shinobu walked around the park. They had gone a few rides and stopped ot get something to eat.

"Aww, this is so cool. Thanks for bringing me here Axl-kun."

"hehehe is nothing." Said axl scratching the back of his head.

"Mite mite! A photo boot!! Let's go take a picture!"

"Ok!"

A few meters away, X, Zero, Motoko, Kaolla and Kitsune were spying dresse din black and sun glasses.

"Why am I here with you guys?"

"Shut up X… this is interesting."

"Hehe, operation M.I.B. is going well, now for further research." Kaolla took some notes as she observes.

"My my, what a romantic scene don't you think? Its soo cute." Kitsune turned to Motoko. "I am surprise you came along though, Motoko."

"I have to, Shinobu is an innocent girl and she needs protection from a vile man and perverts" Motoko commented as she crossed her arms and nods a few times.

"You're just here to spy too and gossip so stop making excuses." Zero gave her a naughty smirk.

"Shut up Willy!!" Motoko was blushing as she swung her sword before Zero but was caught by said hunter.

"How many times would I say it's ZERO dammit!"

"Shhh, be quiet or we'll be discovered!"

"Why me…" X sighed.

The following events happened afterwards.

1) Axl and Shinobu riding on a rollercoaster with the MIB group behind, X screaming like a girl in fright, same with Motoko.

2) Axl and Shinobu riding the spinning cups thingies, MIB team in another spying, X green with daze.

3) Axl and Shinobu in the haunted house, Shinobu screaming and hugging Axl who did the same. Behind the MIB team trying to run for their lives and X on top of Zero screaming yet again like a girl.

4) Axl and Shinobu on the mirror house, MIB team behind and Kitsune complaining that her suit makes her look fat.

5) Axl and Shinobu on the Love Tunnel boat ride blushing madly at each other. MIB Team behind them while Zero and Motoko at each other's necks by a comment from Kitsune and Kaolla trying to kiss X who struggles to break free.

The day has passed and the sun set was starting to come. Axl and Shinobu where on the ferry's wheel glancing at the sun set, the MIB team not far behind.

"This is beautiful." Said Shinobu as she watches with admiration.

"The colors reflecting both in the sky and into the ocean makes it look majestic, no?"

"Yes." Shinobu looked down. "Axl-kun… th-thank you for inviting me. I… I really had fun today!"

Axl blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Is alright Shinobu-chan, I had fun too. Would you like we go out again some time?"

Shinobu was surprised and blushes even more ash she glances at his eyes. [His eyes…] she thought. "No… I'll be happy to!"

Axl gave her a shy smile and head back to watch the sun set.

"Axl-kun… if isn't too much to ask… that scar… how did you get it?"

Axl glanced at Shinobu then back at the sun set. "I don't know. I don't even know who I really am or where I come from… I don't know who my creator is either. All I remember is wandering around until I came into Red Alert…." Axl had a sad expression and Shinobu noticed it.

"Aww, I am sorry I didn't mean."

Axl smiled at Shinobu. "Is alright Shinobu-chan, I am quite happy actually." He turned to the sunset with a blush. "Specially that… I met you."

"Axl-kun…" Shinobu put her hands on her mouth and both had eye contact in silence for a while.

In the next cart, "Aaaah cut the moochy stuff already and kiss her dammit!"

"Shut up Zero and let me watch!"

"SO, you're into it now X?"

"Shut up!"

"That… that kid!!! If he lays one finger on Shinobu I'll!!"

"Jealous Aoyama?" Motoko smacked Zero down. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Can you all shut up? The climax is here!" scolded Kitsune as she shoosh the kids.

"Hey Exy, can you kiss me too?"

"LIKE HELL!!"

"Get a room you two!!"

"Zero heeelp! Suu get off me!!"

"Hey stop moving!! You're gonna break the cart!! Stoop!!"

Change of scene: 15 minutes later.

Axl and Shinobu were walking back, hand by hand towards the Beach Café with smiles on their faces. Followed by a very exhausted group of MIB wannabes.

"Man, what a day." Complains Zero a she drags his feet.

"I think I am going to have nightmares…" X shivered.

"Sigh glad is over."

"HEEEEY!!! You all already back? I thought it would take longer!" Yell Hirrayami form the yard. "Hurry up! We are having another BBQ on the beach, kids!"

"Uh?" Axl turn around and saw the MIB team. "Why are you guys dressed up so funny?"

"Whuaaaah!!" all, except Kaolla, jumped. "Nothing!!"

"Suspicious…"

The MIB sweat dropped.

Change of scene: late at night before bed time.

Shinobu and Axl stood on the deck watching the night sky. "kire~"

"Oh Shinobu-chan, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

…

"What did you wished for?"

"It's a secret." Shinobu winks at him.

"he he. Well its time to head back. Tomorrow is the last day and we have to prepare."

"yeah."

Axl walked Shinobu in to her room and stood before the door.

"Thanks. Good night Axl-kun."

"Night Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu gave Axl a quick kiss and got into the room before he could reply. Axl stood there motionless, and then he smiled sheepishly and danced back into his room.

Hirrayami stood not far away and saw the scene. He was smiling at the scene but soon the smile died. With a sigh he turned to watch out the window. "It has been fun… but the days are getting over… I wonder how this will affect those three?"

And with that, the scene faded black.

---

Author's note:

Wooo it has been a while since I last updated this story, hasn't it? But making a plot for these cross is a pain, so I decided not to do a plot at all and just go with the flow like a vacation should be. Sorry for those who were waiting for this, I apologize. I hope I can update frequently, but since this is my last year of college, I have my hands full.

Well, see ya again.

SOMVGAMP CORP productions.

---

Intro:

Scene: The sun shines bright, signal of a new day at the Beach. Yes, its another "passive" day with our heroes at the Hinatta Beach Café. All was peaceful… until a yell trembled the area.

"FUCKING HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!" Zero's yell was heard at 50 feet radius.

Mega Man X: Trapped in the past, Vacations in Hinata-sou

Part seven: And another day at the Beach resort…. Zero vs Tsuruko.

Scene: Inside the café, if this was anime we could hear a hip hop joyful music intro. The scene opens with the girls in bathing suits and aprons yelling "WELCOME TO HINATTA BEACH CAFÉ!"

The day was cheery, the girls were having fun attending around and chatting. People came in and out with joyful expressions, and everything was running smoothly. Well except for one person.

Zero was dressed in his Chinese waitress dress again, mumbling and fighting over himself with his face blushed by embarrassment and anger.

"Now now Zero, go on and do your work." Said Haruka while clapping her hands with amusement.

"Hell I will, fuck you!" Haruka smacked Zero with her paper fan. "More respect."

"Ah come on Zero, it won't be that bad…pss HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Hirra mocked him.

"Do you realize how much I HATE you Hirrayami? All this is your fault!"

"Ah you're a sore looser." He smirked. "You know how the bet was and you LOST, so go on and do your punishment."

"I swear… when I…."

"Aaaawww, Zero makes such a cute girl." Commented Shinobu with a smile.

"HELL I'M NOT!! I'm no girl!!"

"Go on already!!" Hirra kicked him out to the main room. Zero yelp and crashed into the wall.

"Yurgrjayhjaejud" mumbled Zero as he stands up.

With no options left, he went to do his punishment. Everyone was having fun and doing their business.

Zero was holding the blade in his hand where his body made a reaction with it and a flashlight cross Zero's head making him open his eyes in shock and freeze with no movement.

Suddenly after that, his body started to spark as purple flames started to come out of his body. Standing in the middle of the field, his eyes covered by a dark shadow as the flames turned into purple aura that radiates evilness.

"Wha-What's happening to Zero captain!?" Ask Axl alarmed as he starts to watch the scene in front of him. "Not again…" was the only thing X could mention. "Not again!? Captain!!"

Then everyone went quiet as they started to hear evil chuckles from Zero. "Zero!!! Zero what's happening to you!? Get a hold of yourself!!" Screamed Naru with fear. She remember how was been under the influence of the Cursed Hina Blade, but she thought that Motoko Sealed it.

"That's the curse blade of Hina… but Motoko sealed its evil present… how is now reacting again!?" Tsuruko said as fear started to show in her eyes.

"What!?" asked X alarmed.

"Years ago, I fought my sister with that blade, it had a evil presence that could take a person's body and drain the life force of a person to gain power… that sword almost burned Tokyo into the ground and almost destroyed our school. But I sealed it, why is now active again!?" Motoko explained with a bit of fear as Zero started to chuckle harder. "What's happening to Zero?"

"I don't know… I only know that something similar happened in the sixth maverick war…" said X confused.

"I can explain…" said Hirrayami as he appeared behind the group. "It's the maverick virus… The evil presence of the sword reacted by the maverick virus inside Zero…"

"WHAT!?" was everyone response.

"X, remember that in that war, the Sigma virus didn't affect Zero and only made him stronger? So much that the Zero and nightmare virus were born?" X nodded at his question, then Hirrayami looked at Zero who's purple flames where flashing so great that all the field almost turned purple. "Well… the original maverick virus was inside Zero and he is the real carrier…"

X couldn't believe Hirrayami, [Zero… the one responsible of all wars? No… it can't be…] "Tell me you're lying!! Zero is not evil!!!"

"He's right X…hehe hehe hahaha…." Said Zero in the distance, he raised his head showing his eyes which where glowing purple. "I am the original and first maverick on all times… and now I remember all again… everything is so clear…"

"…Zero…" he frowned "You said it once right, that first time we fought one another… that things cannot be read as data… we have to sense it… so is this truly our destiny… most I fight against you once again?"

"Captain…" said Axl surprised and sadness was on his eyes.

"But why haven't the evil presence take over his body!? He is still in control!" comment Keitaro and everyone looked at him in surprise. Hirrayami took a step forward and spoke.

"Because Zero's will and power is stronger…" he re-adjusts his glasses, "Zero was the original carrier… Zero was created by Dr. Willy, X… you're ancestor's rival… and he created Zero to bring revenge to all humanity… he was a madman after getting in contact with the 'evil energy'… That sword contains a bit of that evil energy and that make a reaction with Zero's body and energy that re-awaken his maverick state… his true self…"

"Hehehehe… I see you know a lot… who are you…? Duo…?" asked Zero with an evil smirk. The Hina crew took a step backwards, Zero was starting to strike atmosphere of fear between them, except X, Axl, Hirrayami and Tsuruko.

"No, I'm not him, but I know a lot of that information. I'm not the guardian of time and space for nothing…" Hirrayami said. "However… the events of your first awakening are still unknown, nobody knows what happened after the era 20XX and the start of the 21XX… I can't even have access to that period of time…"

"Why Hirra?" asked Keitaro.

"Because the evil energy was so great and powerful that corrupted the time and space in that period of time making a time distortion that locked the entrance and exits of the time lines…" he then looked at X. "Same thing between what happened between 21XX and the start of the 23XX…"

"Uh?"

"You don't need to know that yet… X…"

"Hehehe… Mega Man… I must destroy you… and you, sister of the samurai-girl, our duel isn't over… it's time for you to die…" said Zero as he moves the sword and took a samurai stance.

The blade of the sword started to glow a purple light that covers the entire blade and made the appearance of a beam saver. Tsuruko frowned and responded him with a stance of her own.

"You do were a worthy opponent… 'Zero'… but that evil presence of you must be destroyed… even if I have to take you with it…"

"Heh… let's see you try… you will be death before you could say 'eek', girl…"

"No, Onee-san stop, you mustn't!!" Motoko yell but it was too late.

Tsuruko dashes toward Zero with sword in hand to make a strike, while Motoko screams her name. Tsuruko strikes Zero but he stopped her blade with his empty hand like it was nothing, with no cut or bleed. He then broke the blade with his hand and kneel Tsuruko in her stomach. Then apply some other combo and let her go. Tsuruko started to fall but before she was able to hit the floor, Zero prepared the sword to stab her through her chest. But before the sword could touch Tsuruko, a blade parried Zero's strike.

It was X who was holding Zero's beam saber and blocking the Hina Blade. Motoko was besides him holding Tsuruko.

"Take her to the others Motoko… I'll deal with him…" said X frowning at Zero, Zero just smirked evilly at him in a mock form. Motoko took Tsuruko away as X and Zero face each other.

"Your fight is with me… not them…" said X.

"It does not matter… you will all die anyway…"

"Why are you doing this Zero… I know you… you won't let something like this take over you…"

Zero's smirk disappears as he looked seriously at X, he lowers a bit his sword and answers, "You're right X… but this is what I am… so we must face it…"

"Zero… is really you…"

"What you thought something as controlling me again? Face it X… we are destined to end in this way… You heard Hirrayami…"

"Yes Zero… maybe you're right, but you have a force of will and you decide your destiny, you're not some old robot programmed to do what its master orders! You have a soul!! You have to fight that evil energy!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!" Screamed Zero as he strikes at X. Both swords meets with each other making sparks as its holders force with each other to gain the upper hand.

But unfortunately for X, Zero was stronger and opened X's defenses. X mover backwards wide open and Zero stroked X across his body sending him flying backwards and at the same time blood spilled on Zero's face and body. X's body hit the ground solid… and silence was covering the whole place. Then it broke with Shinnobu's hysteric scream as she freaks, Mutsumi fainted as well as Naru and Kitsune. Kanako and Keitaro were in mutual Shock and Axl trying to calm shinnobu down. Suu ran to X to check him and guard him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" Motoko screamed as she dashes at Zero, but Zero raised his hand and a force of energy threw Motoko backwards into the ground. Zero started to walk towards Motoko with an evil smirk.

"You won't resist this! GO MECHA TAMMA 25.5!!!" Suu screamed in anger because of X's injuries and a turtle mechanic robot appeared between Zero and Motoko aiming its weapons at Zero.

Zero looked at it annoyed, but didn't respond because the mecha started to shoot any kind of weapons, missiles and bombs at him. Zero, as fast as lighting, parried all bullets and bombs and stopped the missiles before it made contact with him. Then he dashed and with a single slash, the mecha was cut in half and then explodes at Zero's back.

"What!? This… this is not real!! This guy is a demon!!!" Screamed Sarah with the same amazement as Suu. "He stopped the Mecha Tamma like it was nothing!! Somebody stop him!!!"

Seta dashes at him, "No Seta stop!!" Yell Haruka but it was to late, Zero and him start in a hand to hand combat, but Zero blocks Seta's strikes with a single hand, then gave him a round house kick that send Seta crashing into the grounds close by. "Next…?" was all Zero said.

"Kkrrkk… bastard…" said Motoko as she tried to stand up.

"Oh… you're still alive? Heh, I'll enjoy killing you slowly samurai-girl… because you're one that most annoy me… you will know what true pain is like…" he said in a evil tone that made chill ran down Motoko's spine.

Zero started to walk again toward Motoko, she was badly hurt and couldn't move right so she started to get scared even more. Zero arrived in front of her and raises the blade he was holding, but before he could strike, Shinnobu appeared blocking his way with arms extended protecting Motoko.

"SHINNOBU!!!" yield Axl.

"I won't let you harm Motoko-sempai! You will touch her over my death body!!!!"

"So be it…" said Zero with an evil tone and started the attack, Axl dashed throwing Shinnobu away and took the blow on his ribs. "AAARRGGH!!" "AXL NOOO!!!!" Shinnobu fainted.

"Stupid boy…"

"That's enough…" a voice came behind Zero. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hirrayami behind him. "I was wondering when you were going to step in…"

"…"

"You're just a coward Hirrayami… you could have stepped in before all this happened but you didn't… you let me kill them…"

"Heh… I'm not as stupid as you Zero…" Zero glared at him with that comment. "I'm not the guardian of time and space for nothing… And also, I'm not an ex-masamune knight for nothing either…"

Hirrayami extended his hand and the Masamune Sword appeared in it. "It was a long time since I last use this Sword…" He then took a fighting stance. "But I'll use it again to purify your soul!"

"Heh… a worthy opponent… Bring it on Hirrayami."

Silence took for several minutes that seem hours. Then both fighters dashed toward each other and became a blur toward human eyes.

"What's happening, I can't see them going so fast." Said Keitaro; starting to get dizzy. "WHUA!!" He screamed as Hirrayami suddenly appeared in front of him and then jumps disappearing again. Around the place, big sound waves can be heard and the shockwaves of each blow, also the blurs of both fighters can be seen going around.

In a little bit slow motion, Hirrayami appeared running in circles as Zero appeared besides him, he then strikes some times as Zero parry his attacks. Then he swings his sword in a circle making a white energy wave beam that sends Zero backwards. And once again everything became a blur.

"I just hope that Hirra stop Zero before is too late…" said Motoko holding her side. Haruka came from behind holding Seta who was in pain. "Man… that guy sure has a punch…"

Then everyone stopped and looks at the battle field as a huge crater formed in the middle of it with Zero in the middle. Apparently Hirrayami stroke him and he crashed in the ground. Then from nowhere, Hirrayami appeared on top of Zero and crash on him stabbing his sword on Zero's stomach.

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RETURN TO DARKNESS!!!!!!!!" was Hirrayami's yell as the purple energy became crazy and started to flow everywhere as the Masamune was glowing bright with white energy it then starts flowing into Zero draining his evil energy. Then an explosion of light appeared blinding everyone.

After everything came back to normal; Hirrayami was standing there with his sword in one hand, the Hina Blade in the other, Zero in his shoulder and his clothes almost turn apart completely.

"Everything is over…" he said as he set Zero on the ground in front of them. He gave Motoko the Curse Hina Blade and raised Masamune. With Masamune, he healed X, Zero, Tsuruko and Axl, and also Motoko and Seta. After that he smiled and blacks out on the floor. The last thing he heard was a "Hirra!!" before everything turned black.


End file.
